El Sexy Ayudante De Santa
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Dicen por ahí que Santa está en la ciudad y Teddy quiere que su padrino lo lleve a verlo. Y Harry… Harry no puede hacer otra cosa más que tomar esta inesperada excusa que se le presenta para adorar desde lejos al sexy ayudante de Santa. DRARRY
1. Algo Apetecible

**Resumen:** Dicen por ahí que Santa está en la ciudad y Teddy quiere que su padrino lo lleve a verlo. Y Harry… Harry no puede hacer otra cosa más que tomar esta inesperada excusa que se le presenta para adorar desde lejos al sexy ayudante de Santa. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es eso de que ya pasó Navidad?

Este año, al igual que el anterior, tampoco pude subir un fic a tiempo. Pero, ¡hey! Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?  
Ahora sí, no los entretengo más. Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **El Sexy Ayudante De Santa**

Navidad. Esa bendita y maravillosa época del año que millones de personas alrededor del mundo esperan con ansias. Sin embargo, no sólo se trata acerca de ilusionados pequeños que aguardan anhelantes la llegada del regordete e inmortal anciano de traje rojo, mismo que dejará los tan ansiados juguetes debajo del decorado árbol. Por el contrario, cientos de adultos despliegan todas sus energías para que tan dichosas festividades se lleven a cabo con quirúrgica perfección.

Desde ornamentadas decoraciones recubriendo cada ínfimo espacio de altos y frondosos árboles, hasta ostentosos banquetes repletos de exquisitos y abundantes platillos, cada una de las casas del mundo comienzan a derrochar fanfarronería como si de una especie de competición se tratase. Regalos de incalculable costo se encuentran recubiertos por brillantes y pomposos envoltorios, esperado ser entregados a sus correspondientes destinatarios. Hombres y mujeres por igual se aseguran de comprar lujosas prendas de vestir para poder presumir frente al resto de sus familiares, pretendiendo con ello ser quienes capten la atención (y por qué no también la envidia) del resto de los presentes a lo largo de toda la velada.

Aunque esto podría ser considerado hasta cierto punto "normal", no puedo evitar encontrar repugnante todo ese vacío despliegue de falsa magnificencia. ¿Acaso la Navidad no se trata acerca de cosas más altruistas que éstas? Si mal no recuerdo, dichas celebraciones representan el lado bueno del ser humano. Tales fechas son el momento ideal para realizar generosos actos sin esperar nada a cambio. Se trata de unificar a la familia y amigos… sobre dejar de lado pasados rencores y perdonar los errores del prójimo… se trata sobre el amor en su más puro y desinteresado estado.

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios todo el mundo parece tan empecinado en hacer completamente lo opuesto? ¿Es que las personas no pueden dejar de lado todos sus ponzoñosos accionares e intentar demostrar, al menos por una noche, algo más que estas frívolas actitudes? No, al parecer eso está lejos de ocurrir porque en cada tienda en la que poso la vista sólo consigo apreciar irritantes y repugnantes imágenes. Por donde sea que mire, magos y brujas recorren el abarrotado callejón Diagon en busca de los mejores obsequios y alimentos para presentar en sus mesas, llegando incluso a discutir y lanzarse hechizos unos a otros cuando alguien se apodera de lo que consideran suyo.

Un gélido viento comienza a soplar con mayor intensidad y ocasiona que la parte descubierta de mis mejillas ardan, a tal punto que temo haber sufrido algún corte en ellas debido a la fría corriente de aire. Soltando un irritado bufido, mismo que es amortiguado por la gruesa bufanda que llevo puesta, quito con reticencia las manos de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y me dispongo a reacomodar mejor la prenda de lana alrededor de mi cuello, de forma tal que sólo una pequeña fracción de mi rostro quede sin protección.

Cuando termino de reacomodar la bufanda, me percato que la blanca piel de mis descubiertas manos ha adquirido en estos pocos segundos una pálida y enfermiza tonalidad, obra indiscutida de las heladas temperaturas que azotan al callejón. Maldiciendo mi escasa suerte por haberme olvidado los guantes sobre la mesa de la cocina, apresuradamente vuelvo a resguardarlas dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y reanudo el camino hacia la tienda de víveres más cercana. Un solo propósito ocupa todos mis pensamientos, obtener el condenado chocolate blanco que necesito para preparar el postre navideño y largarme de allí cuanto antes.

Después de dar vueltas por unos minutos más y de esquivar a dos cascarrabias mujeres intercambiando insultos por no haber podido conseguir el perfume que deseaban, finalmente alcanzo mi destino. La tienda de víveres está decorada de piso a techo con adornos verdes y rojos. A su vez, tintineantes luces de diversos colores se encienden y apagan al compás de una irritante canción navideña de la cual, por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar el nombre. ¿Acaso era Jingle Bells? ¿Last Christmas, tal vez? No, no era esa tampoco.

Sin darle más importancia de la que se merece, me abro paso entre toda la abarrotada muchedumbre para alcanzar el pasillo número siete, el cual sé que está dedicado a la sección de repostería. Tan ensimismado estoy por tratar de tomar el maldito chocolate y largarme de este aglomerado lugar, que no me percato de la persona que gira en mi dirección. El choque es inevitable y cuando estoy a punto de prepararme mentalmente para la caída, unos fuertes brazos logran sostenerme a tiempo contra un firme pecho. Rápidamente, y con una avergonzada sonrisa asomando en mi rostro, elevo la vista para agradecerle a este gentil hombre el haberme ayudado a balancear.

No obstante, al descubrir con quién me he topado, mi sonrisa desaparece más rápido que el tintineo de las luces que recubren el árbol de Navidad a mi izquierda. Al instante, siento mis mejillas encenderse e internamente agradezco a cualquier deidad que esté cuidándome por permitir que, gracias a la verde bufanda que cubre casi por completo mi rostro, este hecho pase desapercibido por mi "salvador". Aunque, por otro lado, quizás deba maldecir a dichas omnipotencias porque, ¿de todas las personas del jodido mundo mágico con quien podría haberme tropezado, justamente tenía que ser _él_? ¿Acaso mi vida no ha sido lo suficientemente mala como para que encima deba quedar como un completo torpe en frente suyo?

Tan ensimismado estoy auto compadeciéndome de mi desastrosa suerte, que no noto la extrañada mirada en la alta figura del joven que aún me tiene retenido contra sí.

─ ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Potter. ¿Sigues aquí entre nosotros?

─ ¿Qué…? Oh, lo siento.

Me aparto de un salto de su tonificado cuerpo y trato con todas mis fuerzas de forzar a mis mejillas a que dejen de colorearse, mas es una batalla perdida de antemano. Porque es imposible no sonrojarme cuando mi torpeza me ha dejado como un completo idiota descerebrado frente a nada más y nada menos que Draco-soy-el-hombre-más-sexy-del-mundo-Malfoy. Sí, estaba en lo cierto, realmente debo maldecir a esas deidades que "cuidan" de mí ya que, a unos pasos de distancia, Malfoy está observándome con una afilada y rubia ceja alzada, a la vez que me regala una de esas maliciosas muecas que son capaces de elevar alarmantemente mi temperatura corporal y, al mismo tiempo, enviar agradables escalofríos por cada poro de mi piel.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser jodidamente caliente? Es hasta casi injusto, puesto que nada ha quedado del escuálido joven que tantos problemas me trajo en el pasado. Nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, pero de un día para el otro, Draco Malfoy añadió una gran cantidad de centímetros a su ya de por sí generosa altura. Su delgado cuerpo se llenó de músculos incluso en lugares donde jamás creí que existieran y, como si esto no fuera suficiente para dejar a cualquier persona con la boca abierta, su cabello pareció haber encontrado un nuevo enemigo mortal en la gomina. Sin todo ese pegajoso menjunje embadurnando su cabeza, el mundo entero pudo ser partícipe de una de las maravillas más fantásticas del universo.

Porque sí, el cabello sin gomina de Malfoy debería ser considerado patrimonio de la humanidad. Actualmente, ese sedoso y rubio pelo se encuentra algo más largo de como solía llevarlo en la escuela, aunque no tanto como para que la imagen de Lucius se confunda con la de su hijo. Al parecer, un poco por encima de los hombros es la extensión exacta para que su cabello grite _perfección_ a los cuatro vientos. Si a eso le sumamos el provocativo flequillo que cae con infinita gracia desde su lado derecho hacia el izquierdo, ocultando por momentos esos acerados e intensos ojos grises… bueno, sólo digamos que toda esa explosiva combinación es la responsable de que Draco Malfoy haya sido elegido, no una, ni dos, sino tres veces como el soltero más codiciado por una de esas aclamadas revistas del corazón.

¿Y cómo es que yo, Harry James Potter, vencedor de magos tenebrosos y auror estrella del ministerio, tengo tal peculiar conocimiento? Eso se debe al incesante parloteo de mis compañeras de trabajo que pasan, dicho sea de paso, la mayor parte del tiempo con un ejemplar de _Corazón De Bruja_ abierto sobre la mesa. Por supuesto que nada tiene que ver el hecho de que yo, por simple y llano aburrimiento, haya comprado algunas copias de dicha revista una tarde en la que las pesadillas de la guerra no dejaban de atormentarme. El hecho de que justamente haya elegido aquellas en las que el nombre de Draco aparecía no es más que una caprichosa coincidencia del destino. ¡Vamos, que no soy una especie de espeluznante acosador que guarda recelosamente esos ejemplares en su mesa de luz!

Nuevamente siento un intenso rubor comenzar a agolparse en mis mejillas y sin que esta vez pueda hacer nada para reprimirlo. Porque quizás no sea un espeluznante acosador que guarda recelosamente esos ejemplares en su mesa de luz, pero sí soy un espeluznante acosador que esconde recelosamente esos ejemplares en uno de los cajones de su cómoda. ¡Merlín, soy un jodido enfermo! Si Draco supiera esto, apuesto mi saeta de fuego a que me hechizaría hasta convertirme en papilla. Y hablando de Malfoy… Sólo en este momento me percato del desesperado zamarreo al que estoy siendo sometido.

─ ¡Potter! ¡Despierta!

Elevo la vista hasta posarla en la alta figura de Draco y me sorprendo al lograr percibir por una ínfima fracción de segundos un leve vestigio de preocupación. Sin embargo, todo resquicio de inquietud desaparece en un pestañeo del rostro de Malfoy. En cambio, la maliciosa y sexy sonrisa vuelve a postrarse en sus atractivas facciones y es allí, en ese preciso momento, donde comienzo a temer por mi dignidad. Porque sí, estoy seguro de que el ex Slytherin no desperdiciará esta gran oportunidad que se le presenta en bandeja de oro y plata para humillarme.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Potter? ¿Acaso te peleaste con la única neurona que te quedaba? Te llevaría con gusto a San Mungo, pero me temo que no serán capaces de hallar solución alguna a tu problema.

El sarcástico comentario provoca que mi sangre comience a hervir debajo de mi piel y no precisamente en una agradable manera. Con la mente completamente nublada por el enfado, elevo mi cuerpo lo más que puedo para no quedar frente a él como un completo enano de jardín y me preparo para enviarle unos lindos recuerdos a todos sus ancestros mediante un grosero insulto. Desafortunadamente, Draco parece leer mis intenciones y se adelanta. ─ O quizás no sea ese el motivo por el que te hayas quedado con la mirada perdida como un Inferi. Tal vez… Tal vez no hayas podido despegar la vista porque encontraste algo completamente apetecible y que vale la pena admirar.

─ ¿Qué…? Yo no… Jamás miraría… ¡No es lo que piensas, Malfoy! ─ Grito con desesperación, sin importarme que varias ancianas a unos pocos pasos de nosotros nos envíen reprobadoras miradas. Sin pensarlo, elevo mi mano derecha y empujo con mi dedo índice el pecho de Malfoy en un acusador gesto, aunque realmente dudo que éste pueda percibir mi leve toque con toda esa impresionante masa muscular. ─ ¿Me oíste? Yo no estaba…

─ No sé por qué te pones tan a la defensiva, Potter. No es como si hubiera dicho algo malo, ¿verdad? ─ Me pregunta con genuino desconcierto en su grave voz. Es entonces donde comienzo a replantearme si realmente mi conciencia no me ha traicionado al malinterpretar sus palabras. Después de todo, en ningún momento especificó a qué se refería con eso de "apetecible". Pero no, no debo dejar que Malfoy juegue con mi mente. Estoy en lo cierto y él sólo está tratando de hacerme quedar, una vez más, en total y absoluto ridículo. ─ Veo que hoy no estás con todas las luces encendidas, ¿cierto?

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─ Bueno… Estás totalmente distraído. Otra vez te has vuelto a quedar pensando en vaya a saber uno qué.

Al ver la irritada mirada que Malfoy me dirige, reconozco a regañadientes que tiene razón. He vuelto a quedarme observándolo como un absoluto idiota. ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo hoy? ¿Así será como me comportaré cada vez que deba estar cerca de Draco? ¿Acaso gruñiré internamente cuando este irritante ser logre sacarme de mis casillas? ¿Me quedaré perdido en mi mente, pensando lo mucho que me gustaría borrar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia con un beso? ¡NO! Contrólate, Harry. Estás volviendo a perderte en fantasías que sólo te traerán pesar.

Nuevamente elevo la vista hacia la alta figura de Malfoy y descubro que la escasa paciencia del Slytherin se ha acabado. Al parecer, éste se ha cansado de esperar por una explicación a mi extraño comportamiento. Soltando un bufido para nada digno de alguien de su alcurnia, comienza a alejarse de mí y emprende camino en dirección a la caja.

Algo dentro de mi pecho comienza a despertar y se encarga de provocar una molesta sensación de desasosiego que me es difícil ignorar. Por un lado, no quiero seguir quedando como un idiota frente a Malfoy y, por el otro, no quiero que éste se aleje jamás de mi lado. Totalmente confundido sobre qué es lo que debo hacer a continuación, dejo que tome el control ese instinto que tanto me ha ayudado en el pasado. Aunque me arrepiento al instante ya que éste, presuroso por entrar en acción, ha tomado uno de los brazos de Draco en un firme agarre.

─ ¿Y ahora qué, Potter? Ya has dejado bien en claro que no merezco tu valioso tiempo. Ni siquiera para obtener una simple respuesta a una más que sencilla pregunta.

─ No… espera. Lamento eso. No pretendía ser grosero, es sólo que...

─ ¿Es sólo que qué?

 _Sí, ¿es sólo que qué, idiota? ¿Qué vas a decirle ahora? ¿Qué estabas admirando la firmeza de su pecho? ¿Qué desearías recorrer todos esos músculos con tus manos? ¿Qué querrías utilizar tu lengua para probar esa deliciosa y nívea piel? ¿Acaso piensas decirle a Draco lo mucho que te gustaría que te aprisionara contra la cama y te hiciera suyo una y otra vez? ¿Piensas siquiera decirle una ínfima parte de todas esas sucias y húmedas fantasías que tienes noche sí y noche también?_

Una molesta vocecita dentro de mi mente, la cual posee el mismo venenoso tono de voz que el de Malfoy, comienza a burlarse con cizaña y me deja completamente sin palabras, temblando con nerviosismo y más avergonzado de lo que jamás he estado. Porque, aún si mi vida dependiera de ello, no puedo negar nada de lo que ha afirmado. Por mucho que me pese, sé que esta irritante parte de mi conciencia tiene razón. Ni siquiera puedo refutárselo, ya que en verdad desearía hacer todo eso y más. Mucho más.

No obstante, eso no es algo que pueda decirle a Draco. Al menos no sin correr el riesgo de ser enviado a San Mungo en sanguinolentos y pequeños pedazos. Sacudiendo imperceptiblemente mi cabeza para despejarla de escalofriantes escenarios en los que Malfoy me lanza repugnantes maldiciones, elevo por enésima vez la vista hasta posarla en esos penetrantes ojos grises que parecen tener la capacidad de atravesarme el alma y me fuerzo a dejar salir una convincente excusa por mi peculiar comportamiento.

─ Estaba pensando en… en un caso. Sí, eso es. Estaba pensando en un caso y por eso me encontraba tan distraído.

Termino mi explicación con una nerviosa risita y quiero patearme internamente por estar comportándome como una nerviosa quinceañera. Con ello estoy seguro de que Malfoy confirmará lo que dijo en un principio… que he perdido la única neurona que me quedaba lúcida. Genial, Harry. Sinceramente, genial.

A su vez, Malfoy eleva una de sus cejas y me regala una desconfiada mirada, no terminando de creer la lamentable excusa que he dado. Por fortuna, no parece dar indicios de querer continuar indagando, lo cual gradezco infinitamente. En verdad no sabría qué responderle en caso de que quisiera obtener una mayor explicación.

Tratando de aligerar un poco el incómodo silencio que comienza a formarse entre ambos, abro mi boca y suelto una pregunta. Aunque ni bien ésta abandona mis labios me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que ha sido. Inmediatamente me asaltan unas desesperadas ganas de llorar y darme cabezazos contra el estante a mi derecha, mas logro contenerme a tiempo.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

─ Mmm… Déjame pensarlo. ─ Malfoy coloca un estilizado y largo dedo sobre sus finos labios, fingiendo pensar una respuesta a la pregunta que he realizado. Aunque debería enfadarme por ser el objeto de burla de este pomposo imbécil, no puedo evitar desear besar esa tentadora boca. Cuando ese perturbador pensamiento escapa desde lo más profundo de mis libidinosos pensares, obligo a mi mente a volver a terreno seguro y posar toda mi atención en el joven frente a mí. Por su parte, Draco parece haber obtenido la respuesta que estaba buscando, porque de inmediato se apodera de sus facciones esa perversa sonrisa que tantos vergonzosos anhelos es capaz de despertarme. ─ ¿Lo mismo que tú, quizás?

 _Si con "lo mismo que tú" te refieres a que he estado suspirando por ti durante años y admirando lo bien que te sienta el cabello de esa forma… entonces, sí. Estamos aquí haciendo lo mismo._

La sarcástica vocecita vuelve al ataque y siento deseos de que la tierra me trague. Porque estas aseveraciones sólo me demuestran lo muy lejos que estoy de que este estúpido enamoramiento que siento por Draco Malfoy se marche algún día de mí. Realmente no tengo esperanza alguna, ¿verdad?

Un derrotado suspiro quiere escapar desde lo más profundo de mi ser, mas no dejo que esto ocurra. Ya es lo bastante malo saber que Draco jamás me querrá de la forma en que yo lo quiero a él, como para además dejarle vía libre para destrozar mi patético corazón con dañinas y crueles burlas por los sentimientos que jamás podrá corresponder.

Casi puedo percibir cómo mis ojos ruedan ante tal deprimente pensamiento. ¿En qué momento me convertí en una de las despechadas damiselas que aparecían en las telenovelas que mi tía Petunia solía ver? Sin querer obtener una respuesta a ello, me hago a un lado para apartarme del molesto Slytherin.

─ ¡Oh, vamos, Potter! ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? ¿Vas a dejarme ganar tan fácilmente?

El deje de desconcierto en las maliciosas palabras de Malfoy me obliga a voltearme. En verdad debo comprobar si mis oídos no están jugándome una mala pasada y realmente ha sido un leve rastro de preocupación lo que pude entrever en su grave voz. Sin embargo, todas las bellas facciones de Draco se han resguardado detrás de una imperturbable máscara de frialdad, evitando que no sea capaz siquiera de entrever una ínfima emoción de sí.

Y eso sólo incrementa aún más el enfado que siento por toda esta situación. Ya ni siquiera se trata de que Malfoy nunca vaya a corresponder mis sentimientos; porque, seamos totalmente honestos… ¿Por qué alguien como _él_ se fijaría en alguien como _yo_? Desde un comienzo supe que mis sentimientos por Draco son algo sin esperanza. El tener en claro tal realidad confirma que todo el enfado que me inunda no está producido por mis desahuciados deseos. Si bien son un disparador de gran peso, no son el motivo principal por el que percibo rugir con molestia al león que vive en mis entrañas. Entonces, si no es eso lo que realmente me enfada… ¿Qué es?

El sólo hecho de recordar las burlas que Malfoy me dirigió durante todo nuestro escaso intercambio de palabas es más que suficiente para responder mi pregunta. Porque lo que más me enferma de toda esa situación es el hecho de saber que, para Draco, nunca habrá otra forma de dirigirse a mi persona que no sea mediante insultos y maliciosas palabras. Al parecer, no está interesado en dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

El saber que no desea intentar entablar un cordial trato, ni que digamos una amistad, es más que suficiente para incrementar la furia de la bestia que reside dentro mío. Aunque sé que simplemente debería irme de aquí, antes de que de mi boca salgan reproches por los que más tarde me arrepentiré de haber soltado, no consigo lograr que mis pies comiencen a alejarse del insufrible Slytherin.

─ Sí, Malfoy. Voy a dejar que ganes así de fácil. ─ Inmediatamente me sorprendo de las palabras que salen de mi boca, porque éstas escapan con un acentuado rencor. ─ Tal vez a ti te siga pareciendo sumamente entretenido insultarme y tratar de hacerme quedar como un completo idiota. Pero para mí, odiarte e intentar dejarte en ridículo ha dejado de ser divertido. Finalmente, después de tantos años de luchar contra todo y todos, tengo lo que se podría llegar a considerar una vida normal y, honestamente, ya no quiero seguir luchando. No contigo. No con nadie.

 _Pero especialmente… no contigo._

Afortunadamente, estas últimas palabras no logran salir de mi boca. Ya he puesto en evidencia demasiadas emociones por un día, como para encima dejarle en claro a Malfoy lo que siento por él.

Elevo una última vez la vista hasta posarla en el rostro de Malfoy y me preparo mentalmente para recibir la mordaz réplica que de seguro me dará, mas esto no ocurre. Por el contrario, parece haberse quedado sin palabras después de mi vehemente réplica. Pero lo que más llama mi atención es el sentimiento, o la falta de éste en todo caso, que se refleja en el semblante de Draco. Porque ningún rastro de éste puede vislumbrarse en su gris mirada. Sus ojos, los cuales siempre irradian un sinfín de emociones, en estos momentos parecen haberse convertido en dos profundos y vacíos pozos grises.

No obstante, la mirada de Draco no es lo único que ha perdido vida con mis crudas palabras. La alta y tonificada figura parece haberse desinflado y perdido todo rastro de seguridad. Sus hombros y espalda han caído ligeramente en lo que reconozco ser un afligido gesto. Cada músculo en el apuesto rostro del Slytherin realiza un titánico esfuerzo por mantener la fría máscara de indiferencia en alto, mas no es suficiente para ocultar del todo el claro pesar que lo carcome. Pero lo que termina de convencerme de que esta vez sí he roto la imaginaria línea que aún nos unía, es el ligero, pero aun así visible, temblor en las níveas manos de Draco; manos que, si la miopía no me juega una mala pasada, sostienen lo que parece ser una tableta de chocolate negro.

Quisiera poder dejar que una tierna sonrisa cubra mi rostro al descubrir que, al final, los dos sí estamos aquí con el mismo propósito. Comprar chocolate. Sin embargo, tal descubrimiento no es suficiente para hacer desaparecer el insoportable dolor que siento apoderarse de todo mi pecho por haberle causado tanto sufrimiento.

Tan intenso es el dolor que me acomete, que estoy encontrando difícil respirar con normalidad. El aire comienza a hacerse cada vez más pesado y escaso, sin importar cuantas bocanadas dé. Temiendo entrar en un ataque de pánico en una abarrotada tienda, frente a Malfoy de entre todas las personas en el mundo, giro con rapidez y me dispongo a huir de aquí cuanto antes. Desafortunadamente, me retienen en el lugar unas palabras murmuradas por el joven al que acabo de darle la espalda.

─ Si ya no quieres seguir luchando… Entonces, ¿por qué te has convertido en un auror?

La pregunta de Malfoy me descoloca por completo, pero al menos ha conseguido hacerme escapar del pozo de desesperación en el que me encontraba atrapado. A pesar de que esto supone un problema menos que resolver, otro ha ocupado su lugar. Porque realmente no sé qué responderle. Es increíble cómo, con una sola maldita pregunta, Malfoy ha podido tirar abajo todas mis convicciones y seguridades.

Me paso lo que parecen ser horas enteras, aunque no son más que unos míseros segundos, forzando a mi cerebro a encontrar una convincente respuesta a su pregunta, mas no logro hallar ninguna lo suficientemente satisfactoria. Ninguna de las razones que se deslizan por mi mente puede responder tal inocente cuestionamiento.

Honestamente, no sé por qué decidí ser auror. Si bien el trabajo es bien remunerado y reconocido por la comunidad mágica, nunca ha podido llenarme el alma de emoción. Jamás ha conseguido despertar esa excitante chispa en mi corazón que siempre percibo cuando me enfrento a Malfoy por las cosas más estúpidas.

Pensar en cada día que desperdicio descubriendo difíciles y desgarradores casos… en cada año de mi vida que entrego para hacer de éste un mundo más pacífico y tolerante… sólo me recuerda lo muy solo y vacío que me siento por dentro. Porque no importa cuántos compañeros tenga en la oficina… no interesa con cuántos amigos pueda contar para pasar un rato lleno de risas… ni siquiera importa que toda la manada Weasley me considere uno más de ellos… porque al final del día, cuando me acurruco bajo las mantas de mi amplia cama de Grimmauld Place, esa sensación de vacío se hace presente nuevamente y me impide conciliar el sueño. Porque no existe fachada alguna que pueda ocultar lo que tan claramente Malfoy puede ver. Porque, incluso después de todo este tiempo y de todo lo que ha ocurrido, aún sigo viviendo bajo las expectativas de otros. Siempre bajo las expectativas de otros.

Cuando este pensamiento toma conciencia en mi mente, siento una imperiosa necesidad de correr, de ocultarme de todo el mundo en un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarme jamás, aunque eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Mi naturaleza luchadora no permitirá que me rinda tan fácilmente. Y es esa terquedad Gryffindor la que me hace seguir adelante, sin importar cuán desolado luzca el panorama.

Y quizás no encuentre argumentos suficientes para justificarle a Malfoy el motivo por el que elegí ser un auror, ni tampoco creo poder seguir siendo uno después de este quiebre… Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que, pase lo que pase, debo seguir adelante.

Con renovadas fuerzas, giro para finalmente enfrentar al joven que es capaz de conocerme incluso más de lo que yo mismo me conozco. Sin embargo, la sensación de vacío vuelve a instaurarse en mi pecho con mayor intensidad, porque no queda rastro alguno del alto y apuesto Slytherin. Me encuentro completamente solo en este, por extraño que parezca, desierto pasillo de la abarrotada tienda.

Un insoportable nudo se forma al instante en mi garganta e impide que, nuevamente, pueda respirar con normalidad. Siento deseos de llorar y gritar, mas logro reunir todo el escaso autocontrol que poseo para contenerme. Soltando derrotado suspiro, giro hacia el estante a mi derecha para tomar el maldito chocolate blanco y largarme de aquí cuanto antes. No obstante, la primera imagen que capta mis ojos es una larga tableta envuelta en un papel negro con letras doradas.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hago, la tomo y me dirijo hacia la caja para pagar por ella. Detrás mío quedan olvidadas sobre uno de los estantes las barras de chocolate blanco, porque entre mis temblorosas manos descansa una tableta de chocolate negro. Amargo. El mismo que Draco acaba de llevarse.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** si han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco mucho. Espero sus opiniones y comentarios para saber qué les va pareciendo la historia.

Ahora sí, quiero desearles a todos ustedes un feliz año nuevo. Que este 2017 esté repleto de alegría, amor, amistad y (como siempre) muchísimo Drarry. Nos leemos el año que viene, es decir, en unos pocos días. XD


	2. Radiador Gay

**Resumen:** Dicen por ahí que Santa está en la ciudad y Teddy quiere que su padrino lo lleve a verlo. Y Harry… Harry no puede hacer otra cosa más que tomar esta inesperada excusa que se le presenta para adorar desde lejos al sexy ayudante de Santa. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Sólo quiero decirles que en verdad me han alegrado con todo el apoyo que recibió esta historia en el primer capítulo. Gracias a todos los que la han añadido a sus alertas y favoritos, y en especial, a aquellos que se tomaron el trabajo de comentar. Realmente significa mucho para mí.  
Ahora sí, no los entretengo más. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **El Sexy Ayudante De Santa**

Amargo. Chocolate amargo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a preparar el postre de Navidad con él? La receta claramente especifica que la cobertura de la tarta debe realizarse con chocolate blanco para simular la nieve. En ninguna de las páginas del libro de cocina dice que es correcto intercambiarlo por uno de color marrón oscuro.

Un cansino suspiro escapa de mis labios y tengo que hacer un sobrehumano esfuerzo para no comenzar a darme cabezazos contra la dura mesa de la cocina. Por fortuna, mi cerebro parece encontrar descabellado tal proceder y decide a último momento simplemente descansar la frente sobre la superficie de roble, evitándome lo que de seguro hubiera sido un gran dolor de cabeza.

Y es allí, mientras me encuentro completamente solo en esta lúgubre casa, acompañado únicamente por los esporádicos chisporroteos de los leños quemándose en la encendida chimenea, que mi mente comienza a pensar. Y en verdad no quiero ponerla a trabajar, porque hacerlo implica acarrear un sinfín de desahuciadas y amargas emociones de las que no me encuentro listo para afrontar.

 _Amargas... Igual que el chocolate negro que se encuentra sobre la mesa… el mismo que Draco sostenía en sus manos…_

Sacudo mi cabeza en un intento por despejarla de cualquier pensamiento que lo involucre a _él_ , sin embargo, mi traicionera mente no permitirá que me salga con la mía. Nuevamente, y sin que pueda hacer nada por acallarla, comienza a rememorar todo el tenso intercambio que tuvimos hace poco menos de veinticuatro horas. Y, realmente, no importa los cientos de veces que lo reviva en mi cabeza, porque siempre llego a la misma conclusión. Me comporté como un absoluto imbécil con él.

No importan las ladinas palabras que Draco haya soltado, después de todo, éstas no poseían el odio y malicia de antaño. Incluso, me atrevería a decir que las mismas fueron dichas como una especie de pulla entre dos viejos amigos. Pero nosotros no somos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. Entonces, ¿por qué Malfoy se comportó como si lo fuéramos? ¿Acaso habré estado equivocado desde un principio y él realmente está intentando dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo?

Un gruñido escapa desde lo más profundo de mi ser y, nuevamente, siento deseos de golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa. Quizás de esta forma las ideas se aclaren en mi mente y pueda entender las complejas ambigüedades de Draco. ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil saber qué es lo que pasa por su retorcida cabeza? Es absurda y absolutamente injusto. ¿Por qué algo tan simple como saber qué es lo que realmente pasa por la mente de Malfoy debe convertirse en una total odisea para mí? ¿Acaso, por una única vez en mi patética vida, el destino no puede hacer que las cosas me sean más sencillas? ¿Es que nunca me dará un respiro? ¿Por qué, en el nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, las cosas no pueden salir como las deseo? Sin duda, debo tener la peor suerte del mundo.

Ante este pesimista cavilar, siento resoplar con aburrimiento a la sarcástica y maliciosa vocecita dentro de mi cabeza. No lo veo, después de todo no es más que mi conciencia de quien estamos hablando, pero aun así estoy seguro que, de tener una corpórea forma, en estos momentos estaría rodando los ojos por las derrotistas ideas que me acometen. Sin embargo, el no poseer propiamente una "vida", no es impedimento para que esta irritante parte de mi ser me obligue a dejar de comportarme como toda una exagerada reina del drama.

A regañadientes, reconozco que a lo mejor tenga razón y quizás sí esté llevando todo este melodrama demasiado lejos. Entendiendo que no podré hacer nada por cambiar mi deplorable destino, por mucho que lo desee, reúno todas mis energías para erguirme correctamente y buscar una coherente solución al problema que se presenta frente a mis ojos en forma de una tableta de chocolate amargo. Guardados en un oscuro y recóndito cajón de mi mente quedan todos aquellos relacionados con cierto Slytherin que me quita el sueño; porque, honestamente, no me siento capaz de enfrentarme a ellos ahora. Ni ahora ni en otro momento.

La molesta vocecita de mi conciencia, muy amablemente, me recuerda que con todo este dramatismo estoy volviendo a parecerme a una de esas desilusionadas y solitarias doncellas, protagonistas de las novelas que con tanta emoción Hermione lee. Y esta vez, no es necesario que mi venenosa conciencia ruede los ojos, porque yo mismo lo hago al reconocer la forma tan patética en la que estoy comportándome por un amor no correspondido. El amor apesta.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, y tratando de apartar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado a depresivos sentimientos, tomo el libro a mi derecha y comienzo a hojearlo en busca de otra de receta. Esta vez, asegurándome de que dicho postre tenga como ingrediente chocolate amargo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso sentado en una de las duras sillas de la cocina, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que he leído al menos siete veces todas y cada una de las recetas, sin encontrar una que satisfaga mis requerimientos. Porque, irónicamente, ninguna de las jodidas tortas y postres que figuran en el desgastado libro llevan como ingrediente el bendito chocolate amargo.

Soltando un molesto gruñido, lanzo el libro lejos de mí. No tengo idea de dónde cae, ni tampoco me preocupa. Lo único que quiero en este momento es encontrar una receta en la que pueda utilizar el estúpido chocolate negro; porque ir a la tienda a comprar una tableta del que necesito para preparar los que muestra este libro, no es una opción. No después de lo que hice ayer.

Afortunadamente, un gruñido a mi izquierda consigue apartarme de aterradores recuerdos sobre vociferadores resonando por toda la sala de Grimmauld Place. Cuando bajo la vista, observo la arrugada y andrajosa figura de mi gruñón elfo doméstico.

─ Si es otra carta del ministerio o vociferador de algún desconocido mago o bruja, incinérala de inmediato, Kreacher.

─ No es un vociferador, amo. Y tampoco es una carta del ministerio. Es de su amigo el traidor a la sangre y de la sangre sucia. ─ Responde mi antipático elfo con un deje de asco en su rasposa voz, a la vez que sostiene con la punta de sus arrugados dedos un sobre blanco. Ante ese accionar, en verdad debo reunir todo mi autocontrol para no soltar un aburrido suspiro.

─ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Deja de llamarlos así.

─ Kreacher lo lamenta, amo. ─ Replica con gran molestia y utilizando un rabioso tono, como si le costara enormemente que esas palabras salgan de su boca. ─ Pero Kreacher en verdad no lo lamenta.

Esto último sale como un susurro de la boca de la fea criatura, no obstante, soy capaz de oírlo con claridad. ¡Vamos, es como si ya ni siquiera intentara ocultarlo! En serio, uno esperaría que, siendo que los elfos domésticos no pueden desobedecer a sus amos, él sería incapaz de insultar a mis amigos tan abiertamente después de habérselo ordenado. Sin embargo, ésta es otra inexplicable e irónica interrogante en la asombrosa y complicada vida de Harry James Potter.

 _¡Todo el mundo, atención! Estamos a punto de presenciar otro de los famosos "ataques de dramatismo y autocompasión" de Harry Potter. Damas y caballeros, favor de tomar asiento. La función durará un buen rato._

La sarcástica vocecita de mi conciencia vuelve al ataque y con mayor cizaña de la que jamás la he visto portar, mas no dejo que esto me incomode. Simplemente la ignoro y me dirijo a mi irrespetuoso elfo, quien se encuentra a mi lado murmurando incoherencias de las que no deseo saber su significado.

─ Sólo dame la jodida carta y lárgate.

Kreacher hace como le ordeno y desaparece con un sonoro _plop_. Rápidamente comienzo a abrir el sobre, mientras me pregunto por qué me habrán escrito unos días antes de Navidad. No tiene sentido alguno.

 _Harry:_

 _No puedo creer que te dejemos por dos semanas en Inglaterra y ya hayas renunciado a tu trabajo como auror. ¡En el primer día de estar solo! Decir que la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa, es quedarnos cortos. Creí que te gustaba ser un auror. ¿Qué diablos sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo en la oficina? ¿Acaso debo ir a patearle el trasero a Robards? Tú sólo dímelo y tomaré el primer_ _traslador libre para darle su merecido a ese bastardo._

 _Por cierto, Charlie decidió a último momento venir a Francia y pasar las fiestas con nosotros en la casa de los padres de Fleur. Y como puedes imaginarte, Ginny no pudo mantener la boca cerrada por más de dos segundos antes de soltarle que eres… bueno, que también bateas para su lado. Espero que no te moleste, pero considerando que era el único de la familia al que no pudiste decírselo el día que nos lo dijiste a nosotros, porque no estaba presente... bueno, supongo que te ahorró el trabajo._

 _Charlie ni siquiera pareció sorprendido. Dijo algo así como que su "_ radiador" gay _lo supo desde la primera vez que te vio. ¿Qué diablos es un radiador? ¿Sabes a qué se refería con eso? Quizás sea algo muggle. Creo que más tarde voy a tener que preguntarle a Hermione._

 _No tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos estado intentando hacer que Ginny cierre la boca. Creo que está tratando de hablarle bien de ti a Charlie para que salgas con él. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi hermana, tu ex novia, tratando de unir a su ex con uno de sus hermanos. ¡Es completamente retorcido! En serio, compañero. Ya va siendo hora de que le digas a Ginny la verdad de que estás total e irremediablemente enamorado del hurón albino. Juro que si tengo que escucharla hablar otra vez sobre lo adorables que Charlie y tú se verían juntos por las diferencias de alturas que tienen, voy a vomitar. Sin ofender._

 _Aún estás a tiempo de reunirte con nosotros para pasar las fiestas. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido. No entiendo por qué no quisiste venir, pero comprendo que tal vez quieras estar ahí para Teddy._

 _Y no creas que me olvidaré de lo de tu trabajo, cuando regresemos quiero oír la historia completa._

 _Ron._

 _PD: No creo que la próxima lechuza llegue a tiempo para desearte feliz Navidad, así que aprovecharé que estoy enviándote ésta para hacerlo. ¡Feliz Navidad, compañero!_ _Hermione dice que no olvides enviarles nuestros saludos a Teddy y a Andrómeda._

 _PD2: Hermione acaba de regañarme por no haberte enviado saludos y desearte una feliz Navidad de su parte. ¡Mujeres! También dice que deberías aprovechar estas fechas para enviarle un regalo al pomposo hurón. Cree que sería una buena forma de comenzar a dejar indicios de que te importa, para que se te faciliten las cosas cuando decidas, finalmente y de una vez por todas, declarártele._

 _Lo siento, compañero, pero estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella. Ya están aburriéndome los desganados suspiros y mirada perdida que tienes la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue divertido al comienzo, pero ahora simplemente es molesto._

 _PD3: Hermione dice que lo que Charlie tiene no es un radiador, sino un radar. Tampoco tengo idea de qué es un "radar". Voy a tener que volver a preguntarle. Las cosas muggles tienen nombres muy raros, ¿no crees?_

Cuando termino de leer la carta, no puedo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada. La misma sale desde lo más profundo de mi ser en una especie de entrecortado borboteo, mas no podría importarme menos. Mi ataque de risa resuena por toda la amplia extensión de la cocina, produciendo un vibrante eco. Y sólo cuando siento mis mejillas humedecerse, comprendo que estoy llorando. Sin embargo, y a diferencia del resto de veces en las que las saladas gotitas escapan de mis ojos, no son provocadas por las pesadillas que me acometen cada noche. Por el contrario, esta vez son producto de la diversión que me produjo la confusión de mi amigo.

No recuerdo exactamente cuándo fue la última vez que pude reírme de esta forma, sin tapujos. Probablemente no lo haya vuelto a hacer desde antes de enfrascarnos en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Y de eso ya van a hacer casi siete años. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido amargar este extraño momento de diversión (que inconscientemente me ha brindado Ron) con dolorosos recuerdos.

Todavía soltando una suave risita al recordar el "radiador gay" y sintiendo inundarme una oleada de renovadas energías, me levanto de la silla y me dispongo a buscar el libro de cocina que ha ido a parar al suelo, con la clara intención de adaptar alguna de estas recetas a mi conveniencia y así poder utilizar el chocolate amargo.

Desafortunadamente, sólo consigo hojear dos recetas antes de que las anaranjadas llamas de la chimenea se tornen verde esmeralda.

─ ¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí? ─ La delicada y refinada voz de una mujer resuena desde las llamas. Al acercarme, puedo ver las afiladas facciones de Andrómeda Tonks, la abuela de mi pequeño ahijado. ─ ¿Puedo pasar?

─ ¡Hola, Andrómeda! Claro, adelante.

El rostro desaparece de las verdes llamas por unos segundos, mismos que aprovecho para esconder la barra de chocolate en uno de los cajones de la despensa. Si Teddy llega a venir con ella, no habrá forma de que pueda evitar quedarme siquiera con un trozo del mismo. Al parecer, mi ahijado ha sacado de su padre el gusto por el chocolate.

No tengo tiempo de dejar que un leve rastro de nostalgia me acometa ante el recuerdo de Remus, debido a que una fuerte llamarada esmeralda sisea por unos segundos en la chimenea y, en un pestañeo, Andrómeda pone un pie en el interior de la cocina. Rápidamente, me acerco a saludarla con un suave abrazo que nos incomoda a ambos. A ella, por no estar acostumbrada a estas invasivas demostraciones de afecto, obra de sus enseñanzas sangre pura; en cambio, mi incomodidad se debe a que aún no sé cómo realizar tales demostraciones de afecto. Después de haber vivido tantos años con los Dursley, y siendo que la mayor muestra de cariño que éstos me brindaron fueron empujones para que me apartara de su camino, se me hace difícil encontrar la manera adecuada de realizar este tipo de expresiones.

Sacudo mentalmente la cabeza para despejarla de tales pensamientos. En verdad no deseo que mi conciencia vuelva a la carga con otra de sus maliciosas burlas acerca de mi "complejo de víctima". Sin embargo, y por extraño que parezca, la misma no hace acto de presencia. De hecho, permanece en completo silencio, como si realmente no pudiera recriminarme nada acerca de esto. Supongo que ella entiende que, cuando se trata del tema "Dursley", tengo todo el derecho de enfadarme y despotricar a diestra y siniestra.

─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

─ Lamento molestarte, Harry, pero aún no he podido realizar las compras navideñas. Y como podrás comprender, no puedo llevar a Teddy conmigo. No sin que éste se percate de que en realidad no es Santa Claus quien traerá los obsequios. ─ Andrómeda me dirige una agotada mirada y no puedo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, instándola a que continúe. ─ Así que me preguntaba si no podrías cuidar de Teddy unas pocas horas.

─ Claro, no hay problema. Sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con el pequeño demonio.

Ante este cariñoso apodo, Andrómeda suelta una divertida risita y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué será que siempre lo hace cuando llamo a Teddy de esa forma. Aunque no es como si fuera a preguntarle. No obstante, no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que ella parece haber notado mi confusión y presurosa comienza a explicarse.

─ Lo siento. Debes pensar que estoy completamente loca, pero no puedo evitar encontrarlo sumamente gracioso. No sé cómo lo hicieron, porque no han vuelto a dirigirse la palabra desde Hogwarts, pero Draco y tú le han puesto el mismo apodo a Teddy.

─ ¿Qué…?

Ante la simple mención del hombre que hace latir desbocado mi corazón, siento elevarse mi ritmo cardíaco y mi sangre aglomerarse en todo mi rostro. ¡Merlín, soy tan obvio! A su vez, una pequeña y bobalicona sonrisa intenta apoderarse de toda mi boca al percatarme de que Draco, al igual que yo, también llama a Teddy "pequeño demonio".

─ Harry… sé que estás emocionado con esta revelación y que, probablemente, quieras guardar el recuerdo en un pensadero para verlo más tarde, pero podrías dejar de lado tu colosal enamoramiento por Draco durante unos segundos y regresar de tu mundo de fantasía.

El sarcástico y divertido tono de voz con el que se dirige sólo provoca que el color de mis mejillas alcance incontables matices de rojo. ¡Incluso Andrómeda se ha percatado de mis sentimientos por Draco y sin que le haya dicho nada! Y si ella, quien antaño fue una astuta Slytherin, pudo notar esto con facilidad, entonces… Entonces es imposible que Draco, el Slytherin más inteligente y sagaz que ha pisado Hogwarts, no sepa lo que siento por él, ¿verdad?

De nuevo, sacudo mentalmente la cabeza en un intento por despejarla de la desesperación que está comenzado a formarse en mi interior al siquiera suponer que Draco tiene una idea de lo que siento por él.

─ Cuidaré de Teddy, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ─ Respondo de inmediato con una sonrisa plasmada en mi boca, mas ésta no alcanza a reflejarse en mi mirada. Tampoco intento refutar nada sobre mi enamoramiento por Draco, después de todo, Andrómeda no creería ni por un segundo mis mentiras y sólo conseguiré dejarme en ridículo, incluso más de lo que ya me he dejado. ─ ¿Quieres que me quede con él en tu casa o lo traigo aquí?

─ Creo que sería mejor que Teddy viniera aquí, así me dará tiempo de esconder todos los obsequios sin que éste los vea. ─ Deja salir con un decidido tono, mientras se gira para regresar a la chimenea. Sin embargo, antes de esparcir el puñado de polvos Flu que acaba de tomar de la encimera, vuelve a girarse y posa sus penetrantes ojos cafés en los míos. ─ En verdad te lo agradezco, Harry. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero no podría pensar en nadie mejor que tú para que sea el padrino de Teddy. Sin duda mi hija y Remus sabían lo que hacían cuando te dieron ese título.

Inmediatamente, siento mis ojos comenzar a picar y un doloroso nudo instalarse en mi garganta al oír esas emotivas palabras de la fría y distante mujer frente a mí. No sé qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer a continuación. ¿Abrazarla? ¿Devolverle el cumplido? ¿Llorar desconsoladamente como un niño pequeño que descubre que Santa Claus no existe? Ninguna de esas opciones me parece la correcta. Y, si debo ser completamente sincero, no creo ser capaz de realizar ninguna de ellas. Por lo que simplemente le dirijo una agradecida mirada y finjo enderezar mis lentes, para limpiar las traicioneras lágrimas que escapan de mis ojos.

Cuando finalmente logro componerme, descubro que Andrómeda ha desaparecido por la chimenea. Aprovecho este momento a solas para eliminar cualquier rastro de las saladas gotitas que continúan formando pequeños caminos a través de mi rostro. Afortunadamente, logro mantener a raya mis emociones en unos pocos segundos y, para cuando Andrómeda reaparece con un pequeño niño de pelo azul a cuestas, soy capaz de plasmar en mi rostro una sincera y alegre sonrisa.

A penas emerge de la chimenea, Teddy sale disparado a mi encuentro e ignorando completamente los regaños de su abuela sobre ser más cuidadoso y no correr.

─ ¡Harry!

─ ¡Hola, pequeño demonio!

No dejo que llegue a chocarse contra mis piernas y lo elevo en el aire, notando cuánto ha crecido en la forma que empieza a serme más difícil sostenerlo entre mis brazos. Y es entonces, donde comienzo a sentir una pequeña punzada de nostalgia en mi pecho. En verdad desearía que Teddy volviera a ser el adorable bebé que me llamaba "Haddy", al no poder pronunciar correctamente la erre.

─ ¿Me llevarás a ver a Santa?

─ ¿A Santa? ─ Pregunto desconcertado, no comprendiendo qué es lo que intenta decirme con eso.

─ Teddy… ¿Qué hablamos sobre eso? Te quedarías con tu padrino, siempre y cuando, te comportaras bien.

Inmediatamente Andrómeda lo regaña, dirigiéndole una de las severas miradas que hacen bajar la cabeza del pequeño. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad ha sido picada ante la extraña petición de mi ahijado. Por fortuna, Teddy no parece querer ceder tan fácilmente.

─ ¡Pero dijiste que me llevarías a ver a Santa! ─ Refunfuña con molestia, a la vez que sus labios forman un pequeño y adorable mohín que logra derretir mi corazón.

─ ¡Ah, no! Ni siquiera intentes usar la "adorable e irresistible carita" conmigo, porque no funcionará. Ya deberías saber que tu abuela es más sabia y vieja que tú, Teddy, como para caer ante eso.

Y ahora que lo pienso… es la misma carita que utiliza conmigo cuando quiere que le dé más dulces antes de la cena. ¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo he sido manipulado por un niño de cinco años! Sin duda esto se lleva en los genes y es algo que heredó de su primo Draco, el rey de la manipulación. No hay otra explicación.

─ ¡Pero lo prometiste! Dijiste que me llevarías a ver a Santa. ─ Responde con un deje de desesperación. Y me doy cuenta de que no falta mucho para que las lágrimas comiencen a rodar por su rostro. ─ ¿Por qué no puede llevarme Harry? Dijiste… dijiste que a él le gustaría llevarme, porque allí vería lo que más quiere para Navidad.

¿Lo que más quiero? ¿A demonios se refería Andrómeda con eso? Y esta simple interrogante es más que suficiente para que mi tan conocida curiosidad se apodere de mí, porque ya no es sólo Teddy quien quiere ir a ver al famoso Santa. ¡Oh, no! Mi terquedad Gryffindor no parará hasta descubrir qué es, según esta mujer, aquello que más quiero. Por un instante, la imagen de un alto y apuesto rubio aparece en mi mente, pero la elimino sin miramientos. Después de todo, mis sentimientos por él son algo platónico e imposible. Inalcanzables. Algo que sólo quedará guardado en mi mente como un agridulce deseo.

─ No me molestaría llevarlo, ¿sabes? Después de todo, no es como si hubiera mucho por hacer aquí. ─ Digo como quien no quiere la cosa y con el mayor desinterés que puedo reunir, aunque fallo olímpicamente. Sin duda no se me da bien lo de ser disimulado. ─ Además, de esa forma, podrás realizar tranquilamente todo lo que tienes que hacer, mientras este pequeño y yo salimos a dar un paseo.

Andrómeda parece pensárselo por unos segundos, como si no terminara de convencerle la idea. Es casi como si estuviera meditando el traicionar algo o a alguien. Finalmente, y después de lo que parecen ser horas, suelta un resignado suspiro y asiente con la cabeza. Teddy salta emocionado en mis brazos y debo hacer malabares para que éste no caiga al suelo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar que una alegre sonrisa vuelva a apoderarse de mi rostro.

Escucho atentamente las indicaciones que Andrómeda me proporciona sobre el centro comercial muggle en el que "Santa" está recibiendo los pedidos de cientos de pequeños, mientras rebusco en mi memoria por algún recuerdo que me diga si he estado en tal lugar antes. Luego de que Teddy le da su palabra a su abuela de que se comportará y hará como se le ordene, y de que yo mismo le prometo a Andrómeda no ceder ante las manipulaciones de mi ahijado y atiborrarlo a dulces, vemos desaparecer a la bella mujer por la encendida chimenea.

En mis brazos, un emocionado niño de cabello azul eléctrico se retuerce impaciente, mientras repite una y otra vez un cántico que suena a _"veremos a Santa"_. En mi mente, sólo puedo pensar que a mi lado falta algo, o mejor dicho alguien, para que este momento sea perfecto. Y ese alguien es un hombre sumamente atractivo y sarcástico. Alguien que, en algún lugar del mundo mágico, quizás esté disfrutando de una tableta de chocolate amargo.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Respuesta a guest review:**

 **Aryl23:** ¡Hola! Un placer saber que la historia te va gustando. ¡Oh, sí! La maliciosa conciencia de Harry será quien aporte ese toque de diversión al fic. Y como de seguro habrás leído, en este capítulo pudimos ver un poco más de sus ponzoñosos comentarios.  
¡Mil gracias por comentar! Nos leemos en el próximo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado. Nos leeremos muy pronto.


	3. Los peculiares ayudantes de Santa

**Resumen:** Dicen por ahí que Santa está en la ciudad y Teddy quiere que su padrino lo lleve a verlo. Y Harry… Harry no puede hacer otra cosa más que tomar esta inesperada excusa que se le presenta para adorar desde lejos al sexy ayudante de Santa. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior mediante reviews o PM, añadieron la historia a favoritos y alertas, o simplemente leyeron. En verdad me pone muy contenta saber que les va gustando.

Ahora sí, no los entretengo más. Los dejo leer.

* * *

 **El Sexy Ayudante De Santa**

Azul. Ese es el color de cabello de mi ahijado. Y no, no estoy hablando de uno muy oscuro que podría fácilmente confundirse con negro. ¡Oh, no! Las desordenadas hebras de pelo poseen un fuerte, llamativo e inigualable color azul eléctrico que ni la mejor tintura muggle para el cabello podría ser capaz de imitar.

Sí, sin duda esta característica física le permitirá a Teddy, cuando la adolescencia venga a reclamar su lugar, ser alguien muy popular entre las jovencitas. Sin embargo, en estos precisos momentos, esa azulada cabellera no consigue darme más que dolores de cabeza. Porque, ¿cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, se supone que pueda lograr que un pequeño niño de cinco años acepte colocarse un gorro sin morir en el intento?

─ Por lo que más quieras, Teddy. Sé un buen niño y no te quites el gorro.

─ No quiero. La abuela hace un hechizo para que no tenga frío.

Teddy responde con un confundido tono, como si no pudiera terminar de comprender por qué estoy insistiendo tanto en ello, cuando la solución a nuestro problema es claramente sencilla para él. Y quizás, tenga razón. Tal vez soy yo quien no se percata de que Teddy no es más que un inocente niño que no tiene idea sobre leyes mágicas que respetar.

 _Por supuesto que no tiene idea sobre esto. ¿Acaso esperas que un pequeño de cinco años tenga pleno conocimiento sobre el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico? ¿De verdad crees que Teddy tiene alguna idea de que, entre los muggles, no es normal que las personas puedan cambiar de color su cabello sólo con sus estados de ánimo? ¡Vaya que eres torpe! No me extraña que Draco te haya dejado solo en la tienda. Después de todo, ¿por qué querría alguien como él estar cerca de una persona tan despistada?_

Entre maléficas carcajadas, la pérfida vocecita de mi conciencia se encarga de dejarme en claro lo muy estúpido que he sido al creer que Teddy, sin mayores explicaciones, entendería por qué debe utilizar un gorro; aprovechando, además, a remarcarme con malintencionados comentarios uno de los tantos motivos por los que Draco jamás saldría conmigo. Los deseos de golpearme contra la mesa de la cocina, que tanto me asaltaron unas horas atrás, regresan con mayor potencia. Y en verdad debo agradecer a mi destino por haberme permitido tener este momento de estupidez aquí, donde tengo como único testigo de mi torpeza a Teddy. En verdad no quiero imaginar qué habría dicho Draco, en caso de que hubiera estado con nosotros. Probablemente, y en el mejor de los casos, se habría descostillado de la risa por mi idiotez.

Sacudo la cabeza para despejarla de deprimentes escenarios donde Draco se ríe maliciosamente de mí, mientras enumera los miles de motivos por los que jamás saldría con alguien tan torpe como yo, y vuelco mi atención en el pequeño que, impaciente, aguarda junto a la chimenea para ir a ver a Santa.

─ Escucha, Teddy. Necesito que hagas esto por mí, ¿sí? Al lugar al que vamos a ir es un centro comercial muggle. ¿Sabes lo que esa palabra significa?

─ ¡Sí! Persona sin magia. ─ Responde al instante dando emocionados saltitos. ─ El primo Draco me lo dijo.

Ante la simple mención de Draco, y lo mucho que el rostro de mi ahijado se ilumina al mencionar a su primo, siento un agradable y abrumador calor extenderse desde mi pecho hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Intentando disimular un poco mi propia emoción, me inclino hasta quedar a la altura de Teddy y acomodo con temblorosas manos su abrigo, mientras trato de forzar a mis cuerdas vocales a funcionar.

─ Exacto. Tu primo Draco tiene razón, los muggles son personas sin magia. Por lo tanto, no podemos hacer magia en un centro comercial muggle. ¿Acaso quieres que los aurores nos arresten? ─ Le pregunto con una ceja alzada. Un gesto que, inconscientemente, he copiado de Draco.

─ No van a arrestarnos, porque tú eres un auror. ─ Replica Teddy con una presumida sonrisa y no puedo evitar que algo dentro mío se rompa. Porque no me importó en lo más mínimo haber renunciado al cuartel de aurores, decepcionando en el proceso a todo el jodido mundo mágico. No obstante, sé que va a importarme en demasía desilusionar al tierno e inocente pequeño frente a mí.

─ Ya no soy un auror, Teddy.

Suelto estas pocas palabras con miedo, como si esperara una violenta y enfadada reacción de parte de mi ahijado. Sin embargo, lo único que veo es una amplia y brillante sonrisa, capaz de derretir toda la abundante nieve que cubre cada rincón de Gran Bretaña. Tomándome completamente por sorpresa, siento unos cortos bracitos enroscarse alrededor de mi cuello y una jubilosa risita amortiguarse contra mi pecho.

─ ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Ahora ya no tendrás que trabajar todo el tiempo y podrás venir a jugar conmigo y con Draco, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Teddy me descoloca por unos segundos, mismos que empleo para cuestionarme lo muy imbécil que he sido todo este tiempo. ¿En verdad he estado tan ausente en la vida de mi ahijado, como para que éste lo notara? No quiero pensar en ello, ni en el hecho de todo el tiempo y las oportunidades que he perdido de acercarme a Draco, con la simple excusa de visitar a Teddy; porque hacerlo no volverá el tiempo atrás, ni me devolverá todos esos momentos perdidos. Lo único que puedo hacer es mirar hacia adelante y corregir mis errores.

─ Sí, iré a jugar contigo y con Draco, pero sólo si prometes que te pondrás el gorro y por nada en el mundo te lo sacarás. ¿De acuerdo? Nadie puede ver tu cabello, Teddy. Prométemelo.

─ Lo prometo, Harry.

A través de esos ojos castaños se refleja una fuerte convicción, y es todo lo que necesito para creer en sus palabras. Sin decir nada más, coloco sobre los azules cabellos de Teddy un gran y abrigado gorro con orejeras, similares a los ushanka rusos, sólo que éste tiene sobre la parte de arriba dos orejas que aparentan ser las de un oso. Y por más que lo intento, no puedo evitar pensar que se ve completamente adorable.

No queriendo retrasar más el momento, en especial cuando Teddy comienza a dar impacientes saltitos, me levanto y voy por la verde bufanda colgada sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Una vez que ésta se encuentra enrollada alrededor de mi cuello, tomo una de las enguantadas manitos de mi ahijado y nos desaparezco hacia un callejón cercano al centro comercial muggle.

Frente a mis ojos aparece una abarrotada y concurrida calle de Londres muggle. Cientos de personas van apresuradas de un lado a otro, cargando grandes bolsas por las que asoman paquetes envueltos en brillantes y llamativos colores. Familias enteras tiran de llorosos niños que reclaman, mediante monumentales rabietas, obtener los juguetes que se exponen en las decoradas vidrieras de las jugueterías.

Temiendo ser separado de Teddy entre todas estas distraídas personas que se abren paso a los empujones, aprieto con mayor firmeza la pequeña manito de mi ahijado y comienzo a dirigir mis pasos en dirección a la concurrida calle. Como lo sospeché, ninguno de los muggles que transitan por aquí parece inmutarse ante el hecho de que un hombre y un pequeño niño salgan de un oscuro callejón. Es sorprendente lo muy distraídos que pueden llegar a ser éstos, a tal punto que no reconocerían un acto de magia ni siquiera teniéndolo frente a sus ojos. ¿Y después Hermione dice que yo soy el despistado? Creo que últimamente no ha estado visitando el mundo muggle.

Caminamos por la abarrotada calle durante unos minutos, entre empujones e inevitables choques contra otras personas, hasta que finalmente divisamos nuestro destino. Frente a nuestro campo visual aparece un enorme y bello edificio que posee un espectacular techo de cristal. A simple vista, y sin siquiera haber puesto un pie dentro, puedo asegurar que el centro comercial Westfield London es uno lujoso; del tipo de lugares en el que es posible hallar reconocidas y costosas marcas de ropa. Apostaría toda mi fortuna a que es uno de los lugares preferidos para realizar las compras navideñas de las personas que poseen más dinero del que pueden contar.

Por un segundo, una loca y ridícula idea asalta mis pensamientos, volviéndose imposible que no suelte una divertida risita. Porque en verdad puedo imaginarme claramente a Draco como una de las personas que sería asiduo comprador de un lugar como éste. Sacudo la cabeza para despejarla de cualquier pensamiento sobre un alto y sexy rubio probándose formales trajes en tiendas de afamadas marcas, e ingreso en el concurrido centro comercial.

Inmediatamente, siento un leve temblor en mis manos y algo de calor aglomerarse en mis mejillas, producto de la vergüenza que me acomete. Por más que lo intento, no puedo evitar sentirme como un completo indigente entre todo el lujo que nos rodea. Si creía que el edificio prodigaba esplendor por fuera, por dentro es aún más impresionante; porque a cada lado al que miro, cada finamente decorada tienda, cada ínfimo espacio de este fastuoso lugar, no hace más que derrochar ostentación y magnificencia. Y yo, vestido con un desgastado abrigo negro, unos roídos vaqueros y unas viejas zapatillas, no consigo apartar de mi mente la idea de que no encajo aquí.

El pensamiento es increíblemente irónico y aún más doloroso, porque esta es otra de las razones por las que jamás podría lograr que alguien como Draco se fije en mí. Los dos somos completamente diferentes. Él es todo lujo, belleza y perfección, igual que este lugar. En cambio, yo… yo no soy más que una molesta suciedad que estropea este reluciente y esplendoroso establecimiento, la imperfección dentro de la perfección.

Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo para que estos amargos pensares continúen destrozándome por dentro, ya que siento un pequeño tirón a mi derecha y, antes de que siquiera pueda comprender qué es lo que lo origina, estoy siendo arrastrado en dirección a las escaleras automáticas por un emocionado niño que aún canturrea incesantemente "veremos a Santa".

Aun no puedo quitarme de encima esa molesta sensación de mi pecho, la misma que origina que mis mejillas ardan y las manos me tiemblen. Y, honestamente, las miradas de reproche que nos dirigen algunas estiradas y adineradas ancianas con las que nos cruzamos, no contribuye a que mi vergüenza desaparezca. Por el contrario, ésta continúa incrementándose. Afortunadamente, logramos alcanzar la escalera automática unos pocos segundos después, lo cual nos permite tener un respiro de las ultrajadas y asqueadas miradas que nos regalan esas viejas arpías.

Teddy, por su parte, permanece ajeno a este discriminatorio intercambio y simplemente se dedica a observar todo con fascinación. Sus pequeños ojitos castaños están abiertos con asombro, mientras se deslumbran con cada una de las fastuosas decoraciones del centro comercial. Al mismo tiempo, su manito se aprieta contra la mía debido a la nueva sensación que le produce subir, por primera vez, mediante una escalera automática. Y eso es lo único que necesito para que cualquier rastro de vergüenza se elimine de mi ser. Porque no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. No mientras tenga a mi ahijado a mi lado.

Trastabillo un poco cuando la escalera alcanza uno de los pisos superiores, mas logro mantener el equilibrio a tiempo y evitar quedar en ridículo con una dolorosa caída. Caminamos por unos segundos, pasando por un lujoso café que posee refinadas mesas fuera del local, hasta que damos con una extensa y abarrotada línea de personas. Al igual que yo, docenas de padres tratan de evitar que sus emocionados hijos se salteen la fila para observar más de cerca a Santa.

Aprieto con más fuerza la mano de Teddy y me dirijo hacia lo que supongo es el final de la fila. Allí, un alto y moreno hombre, junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro, tratan de evitar que un pequeño niño vuelva a apartarse de su vista. Si bien la ropa que llevan puesta es a simple vista costosa, sus rostros no tienen ese aire de suficiencia que tan visible era en las ancianas que cruzamos hace unos minutos. Y eso es lo que me da confianza suficiente para preguntarles si son los últimos en la fila. Lo que menos quiero es, por no saberlo, pasarme delante de alguien.

─ Mmm… Lamento molestarlos, pero me preguntaba si ustedes son los últimos para ver a Santa.

El alto hombre gira y me observa intensamente de pies a cabeza, lo cual consigue incomodarme. ¿Qué tanto mira? ¿Acaso nunca le enseñaron que es de mala educación observar de esa manera a otras personas? Al parecer no.

A un lado, su atractiva mujer suelta un resoplido burlón, como si estuviera conteniéndose las ganas de soltar una maliciosa risita, y simplemente se gira para darme la espalda. Por otro lado, el hijo de ambos no parece tener reparo alguno en demostrar lo que siente y de inmediato nos saca la lengua.

─ Dylan, contrólate. ─ Dice el padre del mocoso, aunque no suena como si lo estuviera reprendiendo, más bien como si lo felicitara por su irrespetuoso accionar. ─ Sí, vas después de nosotros. Si es que puedes pagar la visita a Santa, claro está.

Luego de decir eso, me señala un gran cartel a la derecha y en el que se aprecia la figura de Santa Claus. Sin decir más, el hombre me da la espalda y yo ni siquiera le agradezco, fingiendo leer la inscripción en él.

 _¿Ya sabes qué es lo que quieres para Navidad? ¡Entonces ven a realizarle tu pedido a Santa, aquí, en_ _Westfield London!_

 _Nos visitará hasta el veinticuatro de diciembre para que puedas pedirle eso que tanto anhelas. ¡Y hasta podrás sacarte una foto con él!_

 _Precio de la visita: 25 libras. (Incluye una foto)_

 _Todo lo recaudado será donado a orfanatos de la ciudad._

Cuando termino de leer, debo hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hechizar a estos imbéciles que tengo frente mío. ¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¿Acaso piensan que son mejores que yo por vestir con ropa de diseñador?

Siento mi sangre hervir debido al enfado que me acomete y realmente debo reunir todo el escaso autocontrol que tengo para no hechizar sus pomposos traseros, antes de salir de este asqueroso lugar. Afortunadamente, la pequeña manito de mi ahijado se aprieta contra la mía y me recuerda, inconscientemente, que no se trata de mí, sino de él. Estoy aquí por Teddy, para cumplir con el rol de padrino que, al parecer, tanto he descuidado estos años.

Tratando de distraer mi mente, comienzo a observar los alrededores en busca de algo que me permita escapar de la incomodidad que me produce este lugar. Y lo consigo, porque unos metros delante nuestro se alza un imponente y ostentoso árbol de Navidad. Las decoraciones brillantes y en color dorado contrastan a la perfección con el verde de las grandes ramas. A su vez, cientos de pequeñas lucecitas blancas se enciende y apagan en una intermitente danza. Junto al alto árbol, una gran silla dorada en forma de trono, y decorada con rojos moños de terciopelo, tiene como principal ocupante al famoso Santa Claus.

Mi desastrosa visión no me permite observar correctamente el rostro del mismo, aunque desde aquí puedo apreciar lo falsa que se ve esa blanca barba. A un lado de Santa, se encuentran dos personas en sendos trajes verdes, fingiendo ser los elfos ayudantes del regordete hombre. Uno de los elfos es una chica bajita, de largo cabello color chocolate. El otro, es un alto y musculoso joven. Desde este lugar no se distingue el color de su cabello, ya que el mismo se encuentra recubierto por el verde gorro. Sin embargo, e incluso de donde me encuentro, puedo ver que el traje le queda muy ajustado y corto, como si hubiera sido diseñado unas tallas más chico.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando oigo la, por extraño que parezca, gruesa voz de la pequeña chica elfo dirigirse a un grupo de risueñas madres que no paran de acomodarse la ropa y regalarle insinuantes poses al otro "elfo".

─ Todas las personas que ya hayan visitado a Santa, hagan el favor de hacerse a un lado y permitir que la fila avance. Mi compañero se sacará una foto con ustedes una vez que Santa termine con su trabajo. ─ Ante la simple mención de una foto con el elfo de ropa pequeña, las excitadas madres sueltan divertidas risitas y algún que otro silbido. Incluso desde donde estoy consigo ver la irritada mueca del alto elfo. Al parecer, no le causa mucha gracia toda la atención que recibe por parte de esas mujeres. ─ Por favor, hagan como se les indica. No quiero tener que llamar a seguridad.

Ante la simple mención de los guardias de seguridad, las revoltosas mujeres se apartan lo suficiente para que la enorme fila que nos separa de Santa avance al instante. En menos de unos minutos, y gracias a la pequeña chica de voz grave, sólo tenemos a siete personas delante nuestro. Agradezco mentalmente a quien sea que esté cuidándome por permitir que esta tortura termine muy pronto. No obstante, el destino parece reírse de mi ingenuidad y me demuestra, una vez más y sin miramientos, que no debería haber cantado victoria antes de tiempo.

─ ¡Draco!

Teddy grita emocionado y se suelta de mi mano en un rápido movimiento. No atino siquiera a pensar a qué se refiere, cuando lo veo ir directo hacia el alto y musculoso elfo del pequeño traje. Rápidamente, abandono la fila y trato de alcanzar a mi ahijado antes de que éste haga algo imprudente como colarse para ver a Santa. Sin embargo, la atención de Teddy no está puesta en el falso hombre de barba blanca, sino en el joven del traje verde.

Corro con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarlo, pero Teddy consigue escabullirse por entre el decorado vallado que separa a Santa del resto de las personas y se lanza a los abiertos brazos del atractivo elfo.

─ ¡Hola, pequeño demonio!

La armoniosa voz de Draco me detiene en el lugar, elevando al instante mis pulsaciones. Mi cerebro deja de enviar las ordenes necesarias para que mis neuronas trabajen, por lo que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que quedarme allí, de pie, completamente petrificado. Automáticamente, mis manos comienzan a sudar y siento volver a agolparse en mis mejillas esa roja tonalidad que ya parece haberse apoderado de mi rostro.

No sé qué es lo que debo hacer ni decir, sólo sé que tengo que hacer algo antes de que alguno de los padres que aún están en la fila nos recrimine el querer pasarnos por delante. Afortunadamente, Draco parece notar los molestos rostros del resto de los presentes y se apresura a disculparse por mí.

─ ¡Oh, lamento eso, damas y caballeros! Al parecer mi pequeño ya estaba extrañándome. ─ Acompaña esta aseveración con una sonrisa que derrocha cariño y yo no puedo hacer más que desear tener una cámara conmigo para retratar eternamente este momento; porque jamás en la vida imaginé que Draco Malfoy, el hombre de la indiferente e indestructible máscara de frialdad, sería capaz de sonreír de _esa_ forma. ─ No se preocupen, la fila no ha sido alterada y proseguirá de la misma forma.

Luego de que todo esto es aclarado, las restantes familias vuelven a enfrascarse en su mundo y dejan de prestarle atención al joven del pequeño traje. Y es entonces, cuando entiendo que no puedo retrasar más el momento. Debo reunir todo mi valor Gryffindor y disculparme por el accionar de Teddy, pero… ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo sin comenzar a balbucear incoherencias? Sin duda el pequeño y ajustado traje verde, y que tan deliciosamente marca toda la musculatura de Draco, no ayuda en lo absoluto a enfocar mi mente.

─ Lamento… lamento eso, Malfoy.

Trastabillo un poco, mas no lo suficiente como para quedar como un completo descerebrado. Si tengo en cuenta todo el nerviosismo que me acomete y el irrefrenable fuego que se extiende como lava por cada parte de mi cuerpo, puedo considerar que lo hice bastante bien. Y mi maliciosa conciencia parece opinar lo mismo, porque no se digna a lanzarme mordaces comentarios.

 _O quizás no lo haga porque está imaginando las mil y un formas en que le gustaría que Draco nos haga el amor portando ese ajustado traje._

Las lujuriosas y pervertidas imágenes que tan amablemente nadan por mi mente, obra de mi pérfida conciencia, son más que suficientes para que el sonrojo que aun siento crepitar en mis mejillas se torne en un preocupante escarlata.

─ Descuida, lo entiendo. Sé que soy irresistible para Teddy.

El presumido comentario logra sacarme de mi mundo de fantasías y traerme de vuelta a la realidad, donde Malfoy me observa con una socarrona mueca en sus labios, como instándome a que lo contradiga; cosa que no hago, porque no es sólo Teddy quien encuentra irresistible a este pretensioso rubio. Sin embargo, no me contengo de rodar mis ojos con marcada irritación. Después de todo, entre pullas es la mejor forma que tenemos de comunicarnos uno con el otro.

─ Supongo que han venido a ver a Santa, ¿verdad?

Me sobresalto al oír la voz de Malfoy, mas no me veo en la necesidad de responder, ya que dicha pregunta es dirigida a mi ahijado. Teddy, por su parte, asiente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no logro saber si es debido a que, finalmente y después de tanto insistir, verá a Santa o, quizás, por el hecho de estar junto a su primo. En verdad espero que sea la segunda opción, al menos así podría invitar a Draco a tomar algo con nosotros en ese costoso café que vimos unos minutos atrás. Todo sea por ver feliz a Teddy, ¿verdad?

No lo veo, pero casi puedo percibir como mi conciencia eleva una copa de champagne a modo de brindis y asiente con aprobación ante ese pensamiento. Es como si estuviera de acuerdo en utilizar a Teddy como señuelo para acercarme a Draco. El pensamiento es más que perturbador y me deja preguntándome sobre la poca moral que tiene esta parte de mi mente, misma que debería instarme a hacer completamente lo opuesto.

 _Damas y caballeros, Westfield London les recuerda que cerrará sus puertas al público en diez minutos. ¡Muchas gracias!_

La dulce y sensual voz de una mujer resuena mediante altavoces en todo el centro comercial, consiguiendo sacarme de mis rebuscadas cavilaciones. Por su parte, Draco suelta un aliviado suspiro antes de centrar toda su atención en mi persona. La penetrante mirada que me dirige recorre de arriba abajo mi baja figura, provocándome escalofríos por cada ínfima parte de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, su mirada no es burlona como la que me dio el padre del irrespetuoso mocoso. En cambio, puedo ver con suma claridad una hambrienta e intensa emoción en esos grises ojos. ¿Acaso mi mente no está jugándome una mala pasada y Draco en verdad está observándome con deseo?

Desafortunadamente, el acalorado intercambio es interrumpido por una ronca voz a la izquierda de Malfoy.

─ ¿Así que este es el pequeño Teddy? ─ Pregunta un rechoncho hombre vestido de Santa Claus.

─ ¡Santa sabe quién soy! ─ Grita mi ahijado completamente extasiado, mientras se retuerce entre los brazos de su primo. Y en verdad no puedo evitar notar con algo de molestia que Draco, a diferencia mía, no parece inmutarse ante el peso del inquieto pequeño que sostiene.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sé quién eres, pequeño! Soy Santa Claus, ¿recuerdas? Yo conozco a todos los niños y cómo se han comportado este año. ─ Ante esto, Teddy observa nervioso al gran hombre de la falsa barba, preguntándose internamente si Santa lo considera un buen niño. ─ Y déjame decirte, Teddy, que eres uno de los niños que están en la lista con mejor comportamiento.

Teddy sonríe con deleite y, por unos segundos, observa a su primo como si buscara una reafirmación a las palabras que Santa ha dicho. Por su parte, Draco asiente con la cabeza y murmura algo que no alcanzo a oír. Lo que sea que Malfoy haya dicho hace reír a Teddy y consigue arrancarme una sonrisa por igual. Una vez que mi ahijado contiene las risitas, Malfoy baja a su primo y se lo entrega al falso Santa para que finalmente pueda pedirle qué es lo que desea para Navidad.

Tratando de despejar un poco mi mente de todo el nerviosismo que percibo recorrerme, miro a mi alrededor en busca de algo con qué entretenerme. Y es allí, donde veo a la repugnante familia que estaba delante nuestro, manteniendo con la chica elfo lo que parece ser una tempestuosa conversación.

El intercambio prosigue durante unos pocos segundos más. Finalmente, la chica elfo les entrega algo que parece una fotografía y la familia se retira con un enfadado niño a cuestas, mismo que está realizando un gran berrinche para que sus padres le compren una nueva bicicleta. Algo del disgusto que me produce esta familia, la cual me recuerda en demasía a los Dursley, debe haberse representado en mi rostro, porque Draco me observa con cautela y algo que no termino de comprender qué es; algo que parece ser enfado y que provoca que las afiladas facciones del Slytherin se tensen y desborden peligrosidad.

─ ¿Está todo bien? ─ Pregunta tratando de soltar la pregunta con la mayor indiferencia posible, sin embargo, aún percibo un leve rastro de irritación en su voz.

─ Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Malfoy aguarda por unos segundos en silencio, sopesando lo que dirá a continuación, lo cual incrementa el nerviosismo que me infunde su intensa mirada. Finalmente, se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia a sus palabras y vuelve a dirigirse a mí.

─ Es sólo que… parecías molesto.

Inmediatamente, me asaltan unas irrefrenables ganas de decirle que no soy el único que parece estar molesto, mas logro contenerme a tiempo. Porque no deseo arruinar este momento. No ahora que, si mis interpretaciones son correctas, el enfado de Draco se debe al hecho de que algo me haya perturbado.

─ Juro que uno de estos días voy a patear el trasero de esos estirados ricachones. ─ Se oye el irritado quejido de la chica elfo a nuestro lado, lo cual nos distrae de nuestra batalla de intensas miradas. ─ Recuérdame, una vez más, por qué accedí a hacer esto, Draco.

─ Porque, mi querida Astoria, de esta forma dejaremos contentos a nuestros padres y no continuarán insistiendo en concertar un matrimonio arreglado entre ambos.

Draco responde automáticamente y con un leve rastro de diversión en su tono, aunque no veo qué hay de divertido en el hecho de que Lucius-jodido-Malfoy meta su nariz donde no le incumbe y trate de arreglar un matrimonio entre ambos.

─ ¡Oh, es verdad! El dichoso matrimonio. ─ Replica Astoria, rodando sus ojos y soltando un sonoro y para nada refinado bufido. ─ Me agradas, Draco. Eres extremadamente atractivo y uno de mis mejores amigos, pero jamás podría casarme contigo.

─ El sentimiento es recíproco, querida. Es por ello que debemos hacer esto. Es nuestro boleto hacia la libertad. ─ Deja salir Draco tratando de ocultar, sin éxito, una socarrona risita. Sus brazos se cruzan sobre su pecho, provocando que el ajustado traje se tense peligrosamente sobre cada uno de los músculos del Slytherin. ─ De todos modos, ¿por qué discutiste ahora?

─ Esos imbéciles quisieron pasarse de listos. ¿Qué acaso nadie lee la letra pequeña del anuncio? Sabes lo mucho que me costó hacerles entrar en esos diminutos cerebros que tienen que, si desean tomar otra fotografía, deben pagar por ella. ─ Astoria suelta otro enfadado bufido y, desafortunadamente, esto no es suficiente para quitarle belleza a la joven. Desde que Draco dijo lo del matrimonio arreglado, no he parado de intentar encontrar defectos en la chica. Desafortunadamente, sin tener éxito aún. ─ Dicen ser muy ricos y vestir con costosas ropas, pero al momento de pagar muestran lo que en verdad son. ¡Unas apestosas ratas!

A regañadientes, debo darle la razón a la bajita y atractiva muchacha, porque esos imbéciles fueron los mismos que minutos antes pretendieron hacerme creer que eran superiores a mí, sólo por el hecho de ser "adinerados".

─ ¿Segura de que no estás exagerando?

─ No, no lo está. ─ Respondo sin siquiera percatarme de que he abierto la boca. Ante la atónita mirada de la inusual pareja de elfos, me veo forzado a explicar. ─ Esa familia fue la que, minutos antes de que Teddy saliera corriendo a buscarte, menospreció a mi ahijado y a mí.

Sorprendentemente, una vez que estas palabras abandonan mi boca, Draco parece a punto de estallar y querer lanzarle algunos cuantos hechizos a esos horrendos muggles. Y no necesito más que ver su enfadada mirada para saber que estoy en lo cierto, porque es la misma que solía regalarme cuando peleábamos en la escuela.

Saber que está dispuesto a defenderme despierta una agradable sensación en mi pecho, a la vez que siento incrementarse mis esperanzas de que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, no le sea tan indiferente a Draco. Afortunadamente, la sonrisa que intenta asomar por mi rostro se contiene a tiempo cuando somos interrumpidos por la risa del falso Santa y la de Teddy. Ambos se acercan a nosotros y, esta vez, no intento ocultar la alegre mueca que se forma en mi rostro al ver la felicidad plasmada en la cara de mi ahijado.

─ Bien… Santa ha cumplido con su día laboral. Es hora de descansar. ¿Les toca a ustedes llevar lo recaudado al depósito, chicos? ─ Pregunta el robusto anciano, frotándose la falsa barba como si intentara calmar una comezón.

─ Sí, no te preocupes. Draco y yo guardaremos todo. Descansa.

Despidiéndose de todos nosotros, Santa sale por una de las puertas laterales que conducen a la parte dedicada al personal del centro comercial. Un incómodo silencio se forma entre nosotros con la partida del regordete hombre, roto únicamente por el amortiguado bostezo que da Teddy. Sin duda toda la emoción del día lo ha dejado exhausto.

─ Mmm… ¿Cuánto les debo por la visita?

─ Nada. Va por mi cuenta. De todos modos, tenía pensado traer a Teddy mañana, después de que mi turno terminara. ─ Responde Draco con un indiferente tono que no se corresponde para nada con el leve rubor que comienza a formarse en sus mejillas. A su lado, Astoria trata de esconder una risita fingiendo toser.

─ Pero…

─ ¡No insistas, Potter! Mejor lleva a Teddy a casa, porque parece estar a punto de caerse del sueño.

Y es cierto, Teddy ha pasado de bostezar a apoyar todo su pequeño cuerpito contra mis piernas para lograr mantenerse en pie. Quizás Malfoy esté en lo cierto y lo más prudente sea llevarlo a casa. Después de todo, no es como si pudiera utilizar ahora la excusa de invitarlo a tomar algo sólo porque eso haría feliz a Teddy, ya que mi ahijado parece a punto de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento y, además, el lujoso café del centro comercial ya ha cerrado.

Habiendo tomado la decisión y resignándome a no poder llevar a cabo mis egoístas planes, me dispongo a despedirme de Astoria y el sexy elfo del que me enamoré. Sin embargo, estos ya han comenzado a dirigir sus pasos hacia una gran caja que se encuentra detrás de la silla de Santa. Reprimiendo lo mejor que puedo el decepcionado suspiro que desea escapar de mi boca, tomo una de las pequeñas manos de Teddy y nos conduzco hacia las escaleras automáticas.

El anteriormente concurrido Westfield London parece haberse sumido en una apacible quietud. Sólo algunas rezagadas personas se apresuran a pagar sus compras en las tiendas que comienzan a cerrarse. Antes de lo previsto, alcanzamos la amplia puerta de vidrio del centro comercial y salimos al exterior; fuera, nos recibe una fría e intensa ráfaga de viento.

Me adentro entre las bulliciosas calles del Londres muggle, con un somnoliento pequeño a cuestas, y comienzo a buscar de inmediato un punto seguro para desaparecernos. Nuestros pasos nos alejan más y más del lujoso y refinado centro comercial, del rechoncho hombre del traje rojo y de Astoria. Y también… del sexy ayudante de Santa.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Aclaración dentro del fic:** el centro comercial _Westfield London_ no es de mi invención, en verdad existe y, como lo dice el fic, se caracteriza por poseer un techo de cristal y en él es posible hallar renombradas marcas de ropa. Nunca he estado allí, todos los datos fueron sacados de internet. Desconozco si en él harán algo similar con un falso Santa Claus para recaudar fondos.

* * *

 **Respuesta a guest review:**

 **Aryl23:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara lo del "radiador gay", porque yo me divertí mucho escribiendo e imaginando la cara de confusión que pondría Ron. Como verás, Draco y Harry se han reencontrado, pero lo mejor aún está por venir. ;)  
¡Mil gracias por comentar! En verdad me alegras el día con ellos. Besito y nos leeremos pronto.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** espero que les haya gustado. Éste fue un poco más largo que el anterior. Quizás el próximo sea el capítulo final. Veremos qué decide mi musa, si tiene inspiración suficiente para que sean un par más o no.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	4. Articuladas Habilidades

**Resumen:** Dicen por ahí que Santa está en la ciudad y Teddy quiere que su padrino lo lleve a verlo. Y Harry… Harry no puede hacer otra cosa más que tomar esta inesperada excusa que se le presenta para adorar desde lejos al sexy ayudante de Santa. **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Lamento la tardanza! Mi musa no estaba demasiado inspirada. En fin, sólo quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que comentaron, añadieron a favoritos y alertas o simplemente leyeron. Me han dado fuerzas para poner a trabajar a la perezosa de mi musa. En verdad se los agradezco.

Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **El Sexy Ayudante De Santa**

Borgoña. Un sweater color borgoña es la prenda de vestir muggle más elegante que encuentro entre todas mis ropas. Tampoco es como si mi armario rebosara de éstas, no obstante, las pocas que poseo han conocido mejores tiempos. Soltando un apesadumbrado suspiro, vuelvo a tomar en mis manos la insulsa y sencilla prenda, mientras me pregunto internamente qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora; porque no, sin duda ésta no posee los mínimos requisitos necesarios para cumplir con lo que tengo en mente. No importa cuánto la mire y cavile distintas formas con las que podría combinar este vulgar sweater, mi maliciosa conciencia se rehúsa una y otra vez a aceptarla.

 _¿De verdad crees poder llamar la atención de Draco con eso? ¿Acaso eres tan ingenuo para creer que él se verá atraído por ti si te ve vistiendo como un indigente muggle? ¿De verdad piensas que alguien tan refinado como Draco querrá estar junto a alguien en harapos? ¡Despierta, tonto! ¡Los cuentos de hadas no existen! Draco no es el príncipe azul y tú no eres Cenicienta. ¡Él nunca aceptará estar contigo si vistes como un pordiosero!_

Aunque deteste y maldiga a la molesta vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, no soy capaz de encontrar un simple y coherente argumento con el cual contradecirla. Porque, por mucho que me pese, sé que ésta tiene razón. Sus malintencionados comentarios no son más que crueles y acertadas realidades.

Otro suspiro escapa de mi agrietada boca sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Un ligero sabor metálico se impregna en mis papilas, producto de las pequeñas lastimaduras que me he provocado al mordisquear mis labios. Por mucho que Hermione me reprenda y diga que esta desagradable costumbre podría traerme una larga y aburrida lista de problemas, no consigo evitar dejar de hacerlo. No importa cuánta fuerza de voluntad ponga en ello, es algo que simplemente surge automáticamente cada vez que algo me preocupa o perturba. Es como si el hecho de morderme los labios consiguiera distraer mi mente de aquello que me provoca nerviosismo.

 _Hasta en esto tienes que ser raro, ¿verdad? ¿Y luego te preguntas por qué no puedes hacer que Draco se fije en ti? Si mal no recuerdo, él no anda por ahí destrozándose la boca a mordiscones como si fuera una salvaje bestia cada vez que algo le preocupa._

Sacudo con irritación la cabeza en un intento por acallar mi insistente y maligna conciencia. Aunque trato de desviar mis pensamientos a terrenos más seguros, no logro ocultar del todo la ligera preocupación que me asalta cada vez que pienso en esa pérfida vocecita. Porque, seamos totalmente honestos, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, es regañado dentro de su cabeza por su conciencia? ¿Será que ésta no es más que otra fehaciente prueba de que, finalmente y después de todo por lo que he pasado, he perdido cualquier rastro de cordura que me quedaba?

Pensar en esto sólo incrementa mi nerviosismo, y con ello, las ganas de morder mi labio inferior. No queriendo añadir mayores lastimaduras a mi maltratada boca, me alejo de la desordenada pila de ropa en la que se ha convertido mi armario y dirijo mis pasos hacia la cama. Una vez allí, suelto sobre ésta la prenda de lana color borgoña que aún sostengo entre mis manos y dejo que un irritado gemido escape desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Al parecer, no importa cuánto lo intente. Una vez más, he perdido la batalla. Por mucho que remueva entre todo mi guardarropa, estoy absolutamente seguro de que no encontraré más que unas estiradas y manchadas remeras, unos cuantos roídos vaqueros, pares de medias que han comenzado a apolillarse en los talones y algún que otro desgastado abrigo.

Otro desganado suspiro escapa de mis labios. Uno que tiene un amargo sabor a resignación; porque sin importar cuánto continúe esperando un milagro, para así poder hallar algo más sofisticado que estas prendas, sé que el sweater borgoña y el vaquero negro que descansan a mi derecha son las únicas opciones que tengo.

 _¡Vaya que te costó entenderlo! Eres más denso de lo que creía. Tienes suerte de que Draco no esté aquí para ver tu gran exhibición de idiotez._

Unas irrefrenables ganas de hechizar a esa maliciosa vocecita me acometen, mas logro controlarme. A la vez, una petulante mueca se extiende por mi rostro cuando repito en mi mente que, si esto es algo tan sencillo de entender, entonces, ¿por qué mi conciencia intentó minutos atrás convencerme de que Draco jamás aceptaría estar junto a alguien que viste como un pordiosero?

La pérfida vocecita parece haber perdido todo su veneno al saberse in fraganti. En vano, espero algún otro comentario mordaz, sin embargo, sólo me recibe un profundo silencio. Al parecer, mi astucia ha logrado lo imposible. Callarla de una vez por todas.

Con renovadas energías, y sintiendo bailar por mi rostro una presumida sonrisa, comienzo a vestirme con las prendas que he elegido para lo que tengo en mente. Internamente, estoy rogando a cualquier deidad que esté escuchándome porque esto sea más que suficiente para que Draco no piense que sólo soy capaz de vestirme con harapos.

Una vez que estoy completamente enfundado en ellas, observo con atención mi reflejo en el espejo del armario. Sin duda no es lo que me hubiese gustado ver, pero es más de lo que creí que estas sencillas prendas me devolverían. No queriendo cavilar más en ello, tomo con firmeza mi varita y cuento hasta diez, para infundirme la tan dichosa valentía Gryffindor que comienza a querer abandonarme, y me desaparezco hacia un callejón a unos metros de Westfield London.

Si las calles se encontraban completamente concurridas anoche, en este preciso momento del día parecen rebosar de personas. No sólo las sendas peatonales están repletas de hombres y mujeres que deambulan en opuestas direcciones, sino que un importante ajetreo proviene de las transitadas calles. Autos y camionetas de todo tipo y color hacen rugir sus motores en una desfasada melodía que logra desconcertar los oídos y ofuscar la mente.

Entretengo mi mente prestando atención a las distintas personas que transitan por la misma senda que yo, logrando con ello que parte del nerviosismo que me acomete se vaya volando, igual que el negro humo que sale de los caños de escape de los autos a mi derecha. Y para cuando tengo frente a mí las características puertas de cristal del centro comercial, no percibo esos irrefrenables deseos de morder mis entrecortados labios. Con mayor confianza de la que debería sentir, me adentro en el lujoso y ostentoso lugar, con un único objetivo en mente. Invitar a salir al hombre que me quita el sueño.

Sí, finalmente y después de mucho cavilar con mi almohada, mientras recibía ponzoñosos comentarios de la maquiavélica vocecita de mi mente para tratar de disuadirme, he decido de una vez por todas decirle lo que siento. Porque, ¿qué sentido tiene seguir ocultando y fingiendo que no estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de él? ¿Acaso eso ha logrado acercarme a Draco? ¿Qué he conseguido durante estos años, además de sufrimiento y soledad, con todos estos pretextos y ocultamientos?

 _Mantener intactas tu dignidad y esperanzas, ¿tal vez?_

La voz de mi conciencia susurra estas palabras en mi cabeza, aunque no oigo el jactancioso y malicioso tono en ella. Por el contrario, la noto cansada, resignada y con un triste y temeroso tinte que es capaz de instaurar un doloroso nudo en mi garganta. Porque sé lo que está pensando y para lo que se está, nos está, preparando. Y eso es nada más y nada menos que el agonizante rechazo. La desilusión amorosa. Demostrar en la realidad que mi enamoramiento por Draco nunca será más que un amor no correspondido.

Sacudo la cabeza en un intento por despejarla de todos esos depresivos pensares que sólo consiguen eliminar de mí la poca valentía que me resta. Internamente, me obligo a brindarme ánimos y esperanzas, repitiéndome las veces que sea necesario que no debo rendirme antes de saber la verdad. Quizás, y si el destino decide darme un respiro, mis temores no sean más que infundados pensamientos. Tal vez, si soy lo suficientemente afortunado, Draco esté dispuesto a darme una chance.

Con renovadas esperanzas, alcanzo el piso superior con un pequeño tambaleo al salir de la escalera automática. ¿En qué momento me habré subido? No lo sé, mi cuerpo parece maniobrarse por sí solo como un autómata, mientras mi mente cavila sobre cientos de cosas a la vez. Afortunadamente, una fila de personas frente a mí logra sacarme de ese trance en el que he caído.

Nuevamente, docenas de familias forman una larga fila en espera de conseguir que sus hijos vean a Santa. Pequeños niños y niñas dan saltitos emocionados y preguntan impacientes a su madre, padre o a ambos (en el caso de aquellos que poseen a los dos) cuándo será su turno. Las exasperadas e irritadas muecas que hacen los adultos al oír por enésima vez la pregunta, mientras intercalan miradas entre el largo de la fila que tienen por delante y la hora en sus costosos relojes, consigue arrancarme una irónica risita.

Todavía riéndome internamente me dirijo en dirección al frente de la fila, donde se halla mi destino. A cada paso que doy percibo comenzar a incrementarse mi nerviosismo. Una especie de nudo se entreteje en mi garganta, a la vez que una extraña y desagradable sensación se apodera de mi estómago, similar al haberme saltado un escalón al bajar por una escalera.

No queriendo que el poco valor que he logrado reunir se escape más rápido que el vuelo de una Snitch, acelero el paso y elevo la vista al frente. Sin embargo, cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca para que la miopía me permita ver los rostros de las personas junto al árbol de Navidad, siento mi decisión caer al suelo. Sentado en su habitual trono dorado se encuentra el falso Santa Claus, sin embargo, los elfos ayudantes del hombre del traje rojo no son quienes espero ver; en cambio, y portando sendos trajes verdes, se encuentran una chica de largo pelo rubio y un bajito, pecoso y escuálido joven de pelo pelirrojo.

La desilusión que siento se extiende por mi pecho en un doloroso apriete a mi corazón. No puedo verme, pero estoy seguro que un apesadumbrado sentimiento se ha apoderado de mis facciones. Y como si esto no fuera suficiente, percibo cómo mi conciencia suelta un frustrado e irritado grito. Porque sí, ahora que finalmente logré convencerla de arriesgar todo y decirle lo que siento a Draco, el mundo parece conspirar en nuestra contra para que esto no ocurra.

Habiéndose frustrado cualquier posibilidad de llevar a cabo mis planes, y viendo completamente inútil el hecho de quedarme en este aparatoso lugar que tan incómodo me pone, giro sobre mis talones para volver a la seguridad de mi hogar. Sin embargo, una firme y alta figura detiene mis pasos. El choque me aturde por usos segundos, imposibilitándome que atine a mantener el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, quienquiera que sea la persona con la que acabo de toparme, tiene unos admirables reflejos y logra estabilizarme de inmediato contra su pecho, evitándome así lo que de seguro habría sido una dolorosa caída.

El pensamiento me es por demás familiar, despertando en mí la tan conocida sensación de _déjà vu_ ; sólo que, esta vez, no estoy en una tienda de víveres con la idea de comprar chocolate blanco. Sin embargo, el costoso perfume que embriaga mis sentidos es el mismo que quedó impregnado en mi verde bufanda, aquella tarde que me topé con Draco.

─ Se te está haciendo costumbre esto de chocarte contra mí. ─ El divertido tono de voz que acompaña esas palabras provoca que miles de escalofríos me recorran y eleven cada vello de mi cuerpo. ─ Comienzo a pensar que estás haciéndolo adrede.

─ Lo siento. Estaba distraído.

No necesito ningún objeto capaz de reflejar para saber que mi rostro ha adquirido la misma tonalidad del traje del falso Santa Claus, porque, una vez más, he quedado como un absoluto y total torpe frente a _él_. Armándome del poco valor que aún me queda, elevo la vista hasta posarla en la alta y atractiva figura de Draco. Éste, por su parte, tiene plasmada una de sus socarronas y ladinas sonrisitas marca Malfoy que tanto hacen hervir mi sangre. A su vez, la gris mirada del ex Slytherin irradia miles de incontables emociones, lo cual provoca que algo se remueva inquietamente en mis entrañas.

A pesar de que mi cuerpo se amolda a la perfección a la alta figura de Draco y de que mi mente encuentra sumamente placentero el ser sostenido por el objeto de mis deseos, noto por el rabillo del ojo las ultrajadas y asqueadas miradas que algunas personas nos dirigen por la comprometedora pose en la que nos encontramos. No queriendo causar una conmoción entre todos estos homofóbicos muggles, me separo, no sin algo de reticencia y tratando lo mejor que puedo de evitar que un desganado suspiro escape de mi boca, del firme y cómodo pecho sobre el cual me encontraba.

Cuando me encuentro a una prudente distancia de Malfoy, vuelvo a elevar la vista y me aseguro de beber cada ínfimo detalle de su alta y elegante figura. Ningún rastro ha quedado del ridículo y pequeño traje verde de elfo que tan ajustado le quedaba. En cambio, Draco lleva lo que parece ser un costoso sweater que cubre parte de su cuello en color gris oscuro. La simple pero refinada prenda es acompañada por un pantalón negro que se amolda a la perfección a las largas piernas de Malfoy. Sin embargo, lo que más llama mi atención de todo el conjunto es la bufanda que cuelga del cuello de Draco. La misma está intercaladamente tejida con la combinación de colores de la casa Slytherin.

Y, aunque mi conciencia esté encendiendo carteles luminosos dentro de mi mente para que le preste atención y no diga nada estúpido, no puedo evitar que las palabras broten de mi boca instantáneamente.

─ ¿Una bufanda de Slytherin? ¿En serio?

Al principio no responde a mi burlesca pregunta y simplemente se dedica a recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo con una intensa mirada. Finalmente, y luego de que mis piernas se convierten en gelatina ante tal escrutinio, Malfoy esboza otra de sus maliciosas sonrisitas y con un fingido tono de indiferencia dice:

─ Sí, es una bufanda de Slytherin. Algunos de nosotros podemos sentirnos completamente orgullosos de vestir los colores de nuestra antigua casa. Es una lástima que tú estés lo suficientemente avergonzado de la tuya como para hacerlo.

El insidioso comentario es acompañado con una divertida risita que incrementa los deseos que siento por besar esa pecaminosa boca. Para tratar de apaciguar un poco la excitación que me produce algo tan simple como el venenoso y profundo tono de voz de Malfoy, sacudo internamente la cabeza y le regalo un ligero y juguetón empujón al joven frente a mí. Asegurándome, claro está, de que note la forma en que mis ojos ruedan ante su infantil observación.

─ No estoy avergonzado de mi casa, idiota.

Por su parte, Malfoy realiza un ruidito con la boca, como si no quisiera comprometerse y vuelve a observarme de arriba abajo. Aunque, esta vez, su mirada tiene una emoción completamente distinta a lo que aprecié antes. En sus llamativos ojos grises puedo ver refulgir la lucha interna que Draco está llevando a cabo consigo mismo por decir o no aquello que ha descubierto en mi baja figura.

─ Haces bien en no usar los colores de tu casa. ─ Deja salir con un bajo y rasposo tono de voz que consigue ponerme la piel de gallina. ─ Éstos no te sentaban en lo absoluto.

─ ¿Y cuál crees que me sentaría bien?

 _Un alto, musculoso y rubio Slytherin que se encuentra a escasos centímetros seguro te sentaría perfecto, ¿verdad?_

La maliciosa vocecita se hace oír entre mi abrumada mente y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. Sin embargo, no tengo mucho tiempo para cavilar en la flamante reconciliación con mi conciencia, ya que Draco está desenroscándose la bufanda que tiene puesta y, en un rápido movimiento, ha colocado una de los extremos de ésta contra mi pecho.

─ Sí, mis suposiciones siempre fueron acertadas. ─ Dice con un grave y áspero tono, aunque su mente parece estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia. ─ Los colores de Slytherin combinan con tus ojos.

Sin darme tiempo a que siquiera estas palabras cobren significado en mi mente, Draco despierta del trance en el que ha caído y, como si de un asustado animal se tratase, gira rápidamente sobre sus talones y dirige sus pasos hacia las escaleras automáticas. Por mi parte, la vocecita de mi conciencia se asegura de comenzar a encender todas las alarmas mentales para que reaccione y no le permita huir, al menos no hasta que aclare qué ha querido decir con todo este extraño intercambio.

─ Malfoy, espera. ─ Me oye, sé que lo hace, mas finge no hacerlo y acelera el paso. Totalmente enfadado por el cobarde accionar que está demostrando, fuerzo a mis piernas a correr para llegar hasta él antes de que alcance las escaleras automáticas. ─ ¡Draco!

Su nombre brota de mis labios fácilmente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a nombrarlo constantemente; lo cual es más que extraño, porque no soy capaz de recordar la última vez que lo llamé por su nombre de pila y, de hecho, dudo haberlo hecho en el pasado. Siempre ha sido Malfoy para mí, no obstante, haberlo llamado Draco ha conseguido dejarme una agradable sensación en el pecho. Soltar esas cinco letras ha sido tan natural y correcto, que no puedo evitar regañarme a mí mismo por no haberlo hecho antes.

Por otro lado, Draco parece haberse congelado en el lugar y no tener intenciones de seguir huyendo, lo cual agradezco infinitamente. Aminorando el paso, lo alcanzo y me coloco frente a él para ver reflejada alguna emoción en su rostro. Afortunadamente, la fría máscara de indiferencia ha caído, producto del asombro y la sorpresa que le ha producido escucharme llamarlo por su nombre.

─ ¿Por qué me has llamado así? Nunca lo has hecho.

¿Por qué lo he llamado así? Simple, porque estoy total e irremediablemente enamorado de él. Sin embargo, no creo que esa sea la respuesta que él está esperando oír. No ahora, ni aquí, mientras estamos siendo rodeados por cientos de ricachones muggles; es por ello, que me decido por darle una verdad a medias.

─ Ya te lo dije en la tienda. Quiero dejar el pasado atrás. No me interesa continuar con nuestra tonta e infantil riña escolar. ¿En verdad no quieres dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo, como dos personas civilizadas y sin terceros que influyan en nuestros accionares?

Draco me observa durante unos segundos en silencio, pero soy capaz de apreciar la clara desconfianza que le producen mis palabras. Y yo no puedo hacer más que sonreír con algo de ternura ante el pequeño rastro de temor e incertidumbre que cruza la gris mirada del Slytherin.

─ ¿Y eso es motivo suficiente para que me llames por mi nombre?

Su terquedad hace que gruña internamente con frustración, mientras trato de mantener a raya el escaso autocontrol que poseo para no soltarle a bocajarro lo que en verdad siento por él.

─ Sí, eso es más que suficiente. Honestamente, ¿cómo pretendes que empecemos de nuevo, si aún continuamos llamándonos por nuestros apellidos?

Draco parece pensárselo durante unos segundos, mismos que aprovecho para marcar a fuego en mi memoria cada simple rasgo de sus bellas facciones. Finalmente me saca de la fantasía en la que he caído, en la cual me paro en puntas de pie y lo beso con desenfreno, cuando suelta una nerviosa risita.

─ No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero tienes razón. ─ Una radiante sonrisa se apodera de la boca de Draco, dejándome ver cada uno de los blancos y relucientes dientes. ─ Aún no puedo creer que tú quieras ser mi amigo.

 _No quiero ser tu amigo, Draco. Quiero ser mucho más que eso._

Aunque eso no es algo que pueda decirle ahora. Si realmente quiero tener una oportunidad de invitarlo a salir, no puedo asustarlo antes de que siquiera tenga una chance de demostrarle que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Así que simplemente me decanto por sonreírle y regalarle otro juguetón empujón.

─ Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Aún sigo creyendo que eres un pomposo idiota.

─ No hubiera esperado menos de ti, Harry.

La forma en que ronronea mi nombre es capaz de elevar alarmantemente mi temperatura corporal y, aunque lo intento, mi mente no parece ser lo bastante lista y comienza a fantasear que Draco me llama de esa forma mientras golpea dentro mío ese punto que me hace temblar y gritar extasiado. No sé cómo lo hago, pero logro evitar que una inconveniente erección crezca en mis pantalones. Antes de que mi traicionera conciencia añada nuevas y pervertidas imágenes, elevo la vista al alto hombre frente a mí y digo:

─ ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos celebrar esto. No todos los días dos antiguos némesis establecen en mutuo acuerdo dejar de lado sus rencillas y comenzar de nuevo.

─ ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una persona tan articulada? Granger ha hecho maravillas contigo, por lo que veo.

El sarcástico comentario es acompañado con una presumida mueca que enciende algo dentro de mi cuerpo. Los deseos de partirle la boca son casi tangibles en estos momentos, mas logro conformarme con volver a rodar los ojos y empujar su pecho, aunque el leve toque parece quedar frente al resto de las personas como un absoluto coqueteo. Y, honestamente, no podría importarme menos. No cuando finalmente he conseguido acercarme a Draco.

─ Eso no es cierto, idiota. Siempre he sido hábil con mi lengua.

Cuando estas palabras abandonan mi boca, siento mis mejillas arder en completa vergüenza. En verdad no pretendía coquetear con Draco, pero mi subconsciente parece estar harto de todo este juego del gato y el ratón y ha decidido, por voluntad propia, tomar cartas en el asunto para agilizar las cosas. A su vez, mi ladina conciencia se ríe como una desquiciada y aplaude infantilmente mi desliz.

Tengo mucho miedo de ver la reacción de Draco. En verdad no deseo distinguir el asco y enfado en esos expresivos ojos, pero no enfrentar las consecuencias de mi estúpido accionar no resolverá nada; así que me armo de valor, elevo la vista que en algún momento he bajado y la poso en él. No obstante, y contrariamente a lo esperado, Draco me observa con absoluto y llano deseo. Un pequeño rastro de sorpresa puede vislumbrarse detrás de la gran emoción que le producen mis palabras. Y yo… yo me permito esperanzarme.

─ Así que… muy hábil con tu lengua, ¿verdad? ─ Pregunta con un ronco tono que me hace temblar y aflojar mis rodillas. ─ Me pregunto para qué otra cosa es hábil, además de hablar.

Coqueteo. Total, absoluto y completo coqueteo. No hay otra explicación a las insinuantes palabras que Draco acaba de soltar. Inconscientemente, ambos nos acercamos uno al otro, tan cerca, que podemos percibir el calor que emanan nuestros abrigados cuerpos. En un segundo y olvidado plano han quedado todas las personas que aún nos rodean y nos envían disgustadas miradas, porque toda nuestra atención está puesta en los ojos del otro.

Un chillido y risitas a la izquierda consiguen romper el mágico hechizo en el que nos encontramos atrapados, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Draco se tense como la cuerda de un violín. Antes de que siquiera pueda abrir mi boca para preguntar qué está ocurriendo, soy arrastrado con rapidez por un frustrado Slytherin hacia una puerta a nuestra derecha. Si mal no recuerdo, es la misma por la que el falso Santa desapareció anoche, después de despedirse de todos nosotros.

Draco me conduce por un largo pasillo blanco, hasta que ingresamos por otra puerta. Una vez dentro, me doy cuenta del lugar en el que estamos. Es una especie de camerino. A mi izquierda se encuentran una serie de diversos trajes colgados en una estructura metálica. Entre los muchos disfraces, distingo uno de ayudante de Santa en color verde. Frente a nosotros se halla un gran espejo con luces rodeando los bordes, y una mesa, repleta de docenas de distintos maquillajes.

─ ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ─ Pregunto totalmente desconcertado y algo nervioso por obra de las libidinosas imágenes que mi mente comienza a crear con ese traje verde y el sexy rubio a mi lado.

─ ¡Esas muggles están completamente locas!

La frustrada exclamación consigue apartar mis pensamientos de depravados escenarios donde me sostengo de la mesa, mientras Draco empuja dentro mío con fiereza, portando únicamente ese condenado y apretado traje.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ No sé qué es lo que les llama tanto la atención. Sólo soy una alta figura en un pequeño traje, pero desde que comencé a usarlo, no han dejado de venir adolescentes (y algunas no tan jóvenes) a pedirme fotos con ellas e insinuárseme. Y en verdad no ayuda que a los gerentes del centro comercial les haya parecido una grandiosa idea para recaudar más fondos, porque cada día que pasa modifican el traje y lo hacen más ajustado. ─ Draco suelta un irritado bufido y yo no puedo hacer más que apretar las manos en puños para tratar de contener las ganas de hechizar a esas perras; porque nadie, excepto yo, debería poder ver de _esa_ forma a Draco.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto, de todos modos? No es como si necesitaras el dinero. Eres asquerosamente rico, Draco.

Y tengo que preguntar, porque esto es algo que ha rondado mi mente desde que lo vi portando ese ajustado traje junto a Astoria.

─ No es por el dinero. ─ Responde soltando un suspiro, mientras apoya su larga figura contra la puerta del camerino. ─ Todo comenzó después de que terminamos nuestro octavo año. Mi familia había caído en desgracia y nadie quería asociarse con el nombre Malfoy. Ese fue el desencadenante para que las empresas e inversiones de mi padre comenzaron a caer estrepitosamente.

Draco me regala una suspicaz mirada, como si esperara oír una pregunta por mi parte. En cambio, yo sólo asiento con la cabeza, dándole a entender con ello que entiendo y no pretendo interrumpirlo hasta que él concluya su explicación.

─ Nuestra imagen estaba completamente arruinada y, de seguir así, jamás volveríamos a ser la importante y poderosa familia que éramos. Así que mi padre comenzó a invertir en el mundo muggle y en proyectos más… altruistas por decirlo de alguna forma. ─ Vuelvo a asentir ante esto, porque las generosas donaciones que Lucius Malfoy ha hecho para San Mungo y las reconstrucciones del mundo mágico son de público conocimiento y, como era de esperarse, no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie. ─ Tuve que ayudarlo mucho en eso, no sólo porque este tipo de cosas no se le dan tan bien a mi padre, sino porque yo era quien tenía mejor imagen de mi familia. Así que juntos buscamos diferentes lugares que tuvieran necesidades que cubrir. Me aseguré de acercarme a las personas correctas para obtener aprobaciones y ganar simpatías. Y antes de lo que hubiera previsto, mi rostro ya había sido electo como el soltero más codiciado por _"Corazón de Bruja"_. La idea de mi padre de convertirme en una figura pública admirada por la comunidad mágica comenzaba a dar sus frutos. Nuestras empresas empezaron a facturar incluso más de lo que jamás lo habían hecho. Las inversiones incrementaron en demasía nuestras arcas y, finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, la familia Malfoy consiguió quitarse el estigma de "despiadados asesinos".

Draco mantiene unos segundos de silencio, dándome tiempo a que estas palabras tomen significado en mi mente. Sin embargo, reanuda su explicación en un tono más bajo, irritado y con un tinte de decepción que consigue quebrar mi corazón.

─ Aunque esto no fue suficiente. Por supuesto que no, nunca lo es con el mundo mágico. Ni con mi padre, dicho sea de paso. ─ No comprendo a qué se refiere con esto, pero mantengo la silenciosa promesa que le hice y no digo nada, simplemente aguardo a que él vuelva a retomar con su explicación. ─ La fachada de inalcanzable y generoso hombre de negocios ya no era suficiente para cierta parte del mundo mágico. Los más escépticos aún no terminaban de convencerse de las buenas acciones que mi familia realizaba. Así que, para no perder el poco respeto que habíamos ganado en esos dos años, se me ocurrió juntar fondos para orfanatos muggles. Lo reconozco, al principio comencé a hacerlo sólo por egoístas ideales, pero cuando descubrí lo mucho que la vida de esos pequeños cambiaba por unos simple billetes muggles… lo mucho que se iluminaban y emocionaban los rostros de esos niños cuando recibían juguetes usados que algunas personas donaban… Bueno, supongo que fue entonces donde entendí lo que en verdad significaba realizar actos altruistas.

Si creía que no podría enamorarme más de Draco, esto sólo confirma lo muy equivocado que estaba; porque mi corazón reboza de emoción, mi pecho se comprime y llena con una agradable sensación y, nuevamente, retornan los tan conocidos deseos de besarlo hasta la inconciencia.

─ Después de eso, quise llevar todo esto a un nuevo nivel. Así que hablé con los responsables del centro comercial y les pedí que me dejaran ser uno de los elfos de Santa, trabajar con mis propias manos para conseguir el dinero de los orfanatos, no sólo arrojar unas cuantas libras sobre una mesa y dejar que otros hagan con ello lo que puedan. ─ Draco suelta una divertida risita, como si recordara algo que le causa mucha gracia. ─ Mi padre no lo entendió. No podía concebir en su cabeza la idea de que quisiera trabajar para muggles, a cambio de nada. Sin embargo, cuando uno de los reporteros de "El Profeta" me vio el año pasado vestido con un traje verde y escribió una pequeña noticia sobre este descubrimiento, mi padre finalmente dio el visto bueno a mis accionares; porque, después de todo lo que habíamos hecho, el verme trabajar con muggles fue lo único que terminó de convencer a toda la comunidad mágica de que era hora de perdonarnos y dejar el pasado atrás. No obstante, y aunque hemos cumplido el principal objetivo que teníamos, mi padre aún no parece querer contentarse.

No entiendo por qué sigue sin ser suficiente para su padre. ¿Acaso no acaba de decir que Lucius Malfoy aprobó la peculiar decisión de su hijo? No obstante, el rostro de una atractiva y bajita jovencita baila por mi mente. Es entonces, donde todo cobra sentido.

─ Astoria.

─ Sí, Astoria. ─ Responde con un resignado suspiro. ─ Mi padre y el de Astoria han estado intentando entablar un matrimonio entre ambos, a pesar de todas nuestras reiteradas excusas por no precipitar las cosas.

─ Ayer dijiste… dijiste que tu padre y el de Astoria no intentaría unirlos si ustedes trabajaban aquí. ─ Digo con total confusión, sin poder entender del todo la extraña situación. ─ Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

─ Oh, eso… A lo que me refería es que, mientras pasemos tiempo juntos, nuestros padres pensarán que estamos conociéndonos y no forzarán un matrimonio; e incluso podemos despotricar contra ellos en paz y sin que estos se enteren. Además, claro está, de brindar ayuda con la recolección de fondos para el orfanato muggle. Y eso sin contar que, de esta forma, ganamos el visto bueno de la comunidad mágica.

Sigo sin encontrarle sentido a toda esta perorata y mi conciencia parece tampoco hallar ninguna coherente explicación a tal hecho, y así se lo hace saber a través de las palabras que brotan por sí solas de mi boca.

─ Pero no quieres casarte con ella, ¿verdad?

─ No, no quiero. Y ella tampoco quiere casarse conmigo.

─ ¿Y qué harás cuando tu padre quiera que ambos contraigan matrimonio? Porque no pueden seguir fingiendo que están "conociéndose" de por vida.

─ Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Acaso crees que no he pensado en eso? ¡Lo hago todo el tiempo! ─ Responde soltando un frustrado gruñido, mientras se desordena el cabello. ─ Pero durante todo este tiempo he esperado y tenido la esperanza de que tal vez…

Draco me lanza una extraña y nerviosa mirada, dándome a entender que ha hablado más de la cuenta. Sin duda eso no era algo que pretendía que oyera. No obstante, mi curiosidad Gryffindor ya se ha despertado y obtendrá una respuesta así deba forzarla de esa fina boca.

─ ¿Tal vez qué?

─ Olvídalo, no es nada.

─ No, ibas a decir algo. Algo que seguramente era importante. ─ Lo regaño con terquedad, dejándole ver que no me detendré hasta saber qué pensaba decirme. ─ ¡Dímelo!

─ ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Bien, tú ganas, Potter! ─ Me responde acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de pensar que hemos vuelto a los apellidos, cuando Draco eleva mi rostro con una de sus níveas manos y me regala una extraña sonrisa. ─ Durante todo este tiempo he esperado y tenido la esperanza de que tal vez, algún día, pudiera decirte que me gustas, idiota.

Estas pocas palabras bastan para que mi cerebro se desconecte por completo. En mi mente sólo se repite una, y otra, y otra vez el tan bendito _me gustas_. Mis cuerdas vocales parecen haberse convertido en un nudo difícil de desatar, imposibilitándome hablar o siquiera soltar un ininteligible balbuceo. Afortunadamente, Draco parece apiadarse de mí y no me fuerza a que le dé una respuesta.

─ No. No sólo me gustas. Es más que eso. ─ Responde con un resignado tono que es similar al que yo mismo utilizaba cuando creía que Draco jamás me correspondería. ─ ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

─ No.

─ ¿Qué…? ─ No dejo que termine la pregunta, porque finalmente he recuperado el habla y ya es hora de que mi tan famosa valentía Gryffindor salga a la carga.

─ No lo entiendo. No entiendo a qué estás esperando para besarme, completo y total idiota.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Draco acorta el poco espacio que aún nos separa y une nuestros labios en un ardiente y necesitado beso. Nuestras bocas se entreabren cuando soltamos al unísono un gemido, por lo que aprovechamos para que nuestras lenguas comiencen una batalla por tomar el control. El desesperado beso es tan intenso que oímos, ocasionalmente, el choque de nuestros dientes, aunque no podría importarnos menos. No cuando nuestras manos recorren el cuerpo del otro. No cuando las entrepiernas se friccionan una a la otra para aliviar algo de la necesidad que nos acomete. No cuando, finalmente y después de una larga espera suspirando el uno por el otro, nos hemos confesado.

Mis pensamientos se nublan por completo cuando unos hábiles y largos dedos se cuelan dentro de mis pantalones y comienzan a masajear mi más que necesitada erección. Un vergonzoso gemido escapa de mi boca y se pierde en la de Draco, ocasionando que el ataque de mi (al fin) novio se descontrole.

─ Tu casa. ¡Ahora!

Sólo necesito que me dé esa jadeante orden, para cerrar mis ojos y aparecernos a ambos en mi habitación. Caigo sobre mi cama, con Draco encima de mí, y no somos más que una ardiente y desesperada masa de miembros que se toquetean por todos lados y se llenan de saliva y mordiscos. Y no podría importarnos menos.

Un extasiado jadeo escapa de mi boca cuando Draco toma con sus dientes mi maltratado labio inferior y tironea juguetonamente de él en lo que debe ser el acto más sensual que jamás haya visto. Ni siquiera me importa el metálico sabor que comienzo a notar en mi boca, porque lo único que quiero es que vuelva a hacerlo. Que me tome de toda forma y sentido posible.

─ Creo, señor articulado, que debería comenzar a poner en uso su lengua. ─ La generosa y aprisionada erección de Draco se refriega contra mi entrepierna, forzando que de mi boca escape otro indecoroso gemido. ─ Cierta parte de mi cuerpo está ansiosa por conocer lo muy hábil que es.

No consigo evitar amortiguar una pequeña risita contra el desnudo cuello de Draco. ¿En qué momento se habrá quitado el gris sweater? No lo sé, y tampoco me importa. Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es demostrarle a este vanidoso rubio las maravillas que Harry Potter puede hacer con su lengua.

En un ágil movimiento, producto del entrenamiento de aurores al que fui sometido todos estos años, lo giro para quedar encima de Draco. Sin perder el tiempo, comienzo a trazar en dirección sur un reguero de besos y mordiscos por todo el firme pecho del Slytherin. Totalmente olvidados quedan en lo más remoto de nuestras mentes cualquier preocupación sobre matrimonios concertados, padres que no tienen idea de las preferencias sexuales de su hijo, inciertos futuros laborales, pesadillas de guerra durante solitarias noches y labios mordisqueados.

Porque aquí, recostado sobre mi amplia cama, y soltando gruñidos y jadeos que deberían estar prohibidos, se encuentra el ayudante de Santa más sexy del mundo. Y es todo mío, sin importar quién o quienes se opongan. Y, en el improbable caso de que Draco aún tenga dudas sobre lo perfectos que somos el uno para el otro, siempre es bueno recordar que tengo guardado en uno de los cajones de mi alacena una tableta de chocolate negro. Amargo. El mismo que Draco se llevó de la tienda.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Respuesta a guest review:**

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Un placer saber que la historia te va gustando. Espero que el final también te haya parecido interesante. ¡Millones de gracias por comentar! Besito.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** si llegaron hasta acá, se los agradezco infinitamente. Lo cierto es que escribir este capítulo me ha costado sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Al parecer mi musa no estaba tan inspirada y se tardó más de la cuenta en ponerse a trabajar. No es la forma en la que esperaba concluir el fic, pero es más de lo que creí que lograría escribir con la falta de inspiración que tuve. Por ahora el fic está terminado, pero si mi musa recobra su inspiración en estos días, quizás escriba un pequeño epílogo. Aunque les estoy avisando de antemano que no estoy prometiendo nada. Dependo total y absolutamente de la inspiración de mi musa.

Ahora sí, quiero agradecerles a todos los que han seguido esta historia. Realmente es gratificante saber que hay alguien detrás de una computadora o un celular leyendo las locuras que escribo. En verdad se los agradezco.

Besito enorme y espero que nos podamos leer más pronto de lo esperado.


End file.
